Salvaging
by reemarie36
Summary: Want to know what happens after Reckoning? Here's my version. A majority of fans wanted to see who Dru chooses, what Dru's short for and all in all more of what happens after she's bloomed...Enjoy! Please R&R... i do not own strange angels, sadly...happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There's a tap at my window. I walk over, my hair still dripping wet, and listen closely. I release the touch only slightly to sense something, anything. I got absolutely nothing. I walk over to my new and improved wardrobe and search for something to wear. Nat had been taking me out as often as possible to shop. It was a wonder how she thought I would need more crap. I finally had to put an end to her rampage when she started to suggest dresses Gran wouldn't approve of and shoes that look like they could cut the thickest of skin severely. I admit I wouldn't have minded them as a weapon but then again I could not stand in them if my life were threatening me! So we made an agreement, I would let her pick out my clothes as long as One: they had to go with my combat boots (I have taken a liking to Doc Martens) Two: if they didn't go with my boots they absolutely cannot show my midriff, and last but not least Three: dresses had to be at least one inch below my finger tips or more! She argued a bit until I told her that it was either that or I stick to target! She gave in eventually and I have no complaints over anything she chooses anymore, even the designer jeans. I decided on a charcoal flowing tunic with black rhinestones all over the front, some leggings that actually surprised me by being comfortable and my black combat boots with the steel toe. I completed the look with a blazer and examined myself in the mirror adjusting the cuffs by my elbows.

That is when I heard a tap again, only this time louder and more familiar. I wasn't sure how I knew there was something (not someone) tapping at my window. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and went for my malaika, preparing myself for whatever was threatening to come in. After a few minutes I realized that it was nothing again. I released the touch with its little fingers reaching out, but again got nothing. So you can imagine how my heart jumped to my throat when I heard the bang on the door. When I screamed the banging got more intense, whoever it was was panicking now. I rushed over and opened the door. Christophe went straight for the window, which I didn't realize until he was already there because he used that eerie speed. Nat was in right after with Shanks and Ash flanking her. The window was yanked open and a gush of freezing cold wind pushed through the room. I looked from the three wulfen to Christophe than back to them.

"What is going on here!?" I tried to sound tough, failed and only sounded like a small scared child. The chills were still creeping up my back big time. "What the hell Chris? Wheres the fire?"

"Sorry Dru, but when I heard you scream after Robert knocked on your door I thought something was wrong." He replied in a tone that made my cheeks warm, "And when you opened the door something did not smell right coming from the direction of your window."

At least I know I wasn't going crazy. When I looked back over at Nat she turned pale as did Shanks and Ash (paler than usual). I started to catch on and when I was about to ask I was immediately cut off-

"We have to get her out of this room and have the grounds inspected immediately," Nat said barely over a whisper. She turned to me, "Dru I know you hate being told what to do and especially when you feel as if we're herding you, but we need to get to the council room, now." Wow, she has never used a tone like this, it was firm, commanding, but dripped with fear.

"I have team 3 on ground surveillance, team 2 on surveillance within the walls, and team one is in shadow of the wulfen and Dru," I heard Benjamin say in a full ready for war type mode.

I was being taken to the council room with Christophe in the lead, Ash and Nat to my left and right and Shanks tailing us. They were my Guard. The council was insulted but hid it when I said that I did not want to go with tradition and have only djamphir guards, but that I wanted those I can fully trust with my life to Guard me. After a few dreadful hours of discussion they finally agreed to my terms along with a few of their own. I was to have 4 teams of Guards including the one's I chose! Being their only svetocha I guess they felt they needed me protected. Each team had different tasks, my closest main guard was to be with me at all times when I am not in my room, team one would guard from a distance, two from shadow, and the last from the outside. I complained about it constantly without getting anywhere and finally got really good at ignoring them all. I really wanted Dibs to be a part of it but he said it was too conflicting because he was sub, and he did better work in the infirmary than a battle field, which I eventually agreed.

We made it to the council room's huge double doors and as soon a Christophe opened them and made sure it was safe he ushered us all in. Hiro and Bruce were obviously not expecting us, I could tell by their shocked faces. Augie however took one look at our group and knew something was up. We finally made it into the council room and all sat in our usual places, Christophe doing his usual pacing explaining to the rest of them what just happened.

"We will search the grounds thoroughly and find whatever has been getting past our outer surveillances," Hiro growled. "Miss Anderson must be protected, even if we have to post above and below her bedroom window."

"We cannot take this sort of threat lightly, we have no clue what we are dealing with," Bruce said calmly but agreeing with Hiro.

"Excuse me, but would someone tell me what exactly is going on here…" I asked knowing what August says next isn't going to thrill me.

"Dru, there is something that has the ability to get past our outer perimeter and our surveillances. We don't catch it until the motion detectors in your courtyard alert us. Tonight those didn't even work. I can see the fear in your eyes. Tell me sweetheart, what did you see?" August asked as politely as possible, with that same tint of fear Nat had.

"Well I was drying my hair when I heard a tap at the window, when I walked over to it I tried to sense something, anything, but didn't feel a thing," I knew something was up with my window being tapped on at night, only Nat ever tapped at my window, but it was during daylight hours. They didn't need to know that detail though. "I finished getting ready when I heard it again, this time it was louder and more than just once," they all looked horrified, "I tried to concentrate on sensing anything then too, but that was when my door got knocked on and I screamed." That's when the sudden realization hit me, the wards on my walls didn't react to whatever was there. I remember seeing the blue lines over the wall but they weren't reacting to whatever it was outside my window.

Suddenly Benjamin and his team, the twin blondes and another kid that had been suggested by Hiro, all looking fierce and deadly, came into the council room to let us know that they didn't find anything out of the normal.

I finally came out of the shell shock I was in and directed my next question at Christophe, "You told them not to tell me about the previous attacks didn't you?"

"First of all they weren't ATTACKS persay-" He started but I cut him off.

"I cannot believe you would do this yet again!" I started to rise from my chair infuriated.

"DRU-" Augie said firmly, "it was me who told them not to say anything to you. I didn't want to alarm you. Chris wanted to but-"

"But we all agreed that we didn't want you worried" Nat chimed in. I stared at them shocked and gave Christophe an apologetic look that he quickly brushed away.

"Wow, you have gotta be kidding me." Ash gave me a look that I suddenly understood. The look in his eyes made me feel utterly guilty and I immediately stopped what I was going to say next. "When is it safe to go back to my room?"

"You still have classes Mila-Dru" said Bruce. They knew how I felt about the _milady_ and were pretty okay with my request of not being called that. "We can arrange for your tutors to come here if you'd like."

I looked every single person in this room in the eyes and grabbed my stubbornness down with both hands and said as calmly as possible, "Okay." If they were shocked they hid it well.

"Very well." Bruce said and with a confirmed nod to Ben and his team they went to gather up my tutors. I looked over to Christophe at that moment and he looked back at me with a pained expression. As the room emptied it was just us two left, he stood facing me from the far end of the long table in front of the doors. He's been that way since I asked him to give me space. He looks at me as they all do, a precious svetocha who they must protect. Every once in awhile I catch him looking at me with a longing gaze, the one that used to make my heart flutter, but it goes away as quickly as it appears. All in all he has been a complete gentleman and very respectful of my wishes. He's giving me exactly what I am asking for, only showing me that he still cares when he feels it's needed. I appreciated that, I appreciated him.

"Thank you, Chris" I said looking directly in his eyes.

"For what, Miss Anderson?" he replied with that crooked smile that put butterflies in my stomach.

"For everything." Just then the first of my tutors are knocking and entering the room cutting off our moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was escorted back to my room after the last of my tutors. I walked in and could smell the aroma of food just waiting for me in the corner. Christophe, Shanks and Ash inspected my room thoroughly while Nat was helping me put my malaika harness up on its holders. They all seemed to notice the white envelope at the same time I did. Shanks grabbed it and handed it to me.

"I wanted to give it to you sooner, but then all that crap happened" he said gingerly.

I could smell him, the strawberry incense and healthy teenage boy. I opened it up and couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across my face…

_Dear Dru,_

_ First and foremost, I send my love. I'm sorry it took me a bit to write you back. The retreat has really been keeping me busy. I miss you. And I'm hoping that within the next few weeks I can get out of here. I'm so sorry I won't be there for your birthday, but just know that I will be thinking of you. It is thinking of you that help me get through the toughest of times here. The thought of you helps me keep my sanity. I took your advice by the way and wrote a letter to my mom. I haven't sent it or anything but it helped to get what I was feeling out of me. You mentioned in your last letter that you have been doing sting operations. I almost lost my shit but as soon as you said the wulfen don't let you go in alone, I figured everything is okay. Tell everyone hi for me. By the way do me one favor and dream with me tonight. I love you Dru._

_ Love Always, Your Goth Boy!_

It's been so long since I last seen Graves, almost three years now, but we write each other like crazy. The first year was really hard on him, I could see the dried up tear stains on the paper he wrote to me on. I'm sure he could see mine too, but the past 6 months he has seemed so much better. A complete turnaround if I say so myself. I couldn't wait to see him again. I laid there tracing his handwriting for a while and eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next few days were a blur, tutoring was always interesting. I didn't need too many now. I was learning a lot about my maharaj heritage, and actually found that class to be my favorite. But nowhere near sparring, it just didn't compete. I used to spar only with Christophe, but since I had bloomed he suggested that I needed more of a challenge. I would spar with a few of the teachers no less than 2-3 at once, and sometime wulfen teachers. I was told that it would keep me on my toes in the case with multiple attackers. It was pretty fun knocking a bunch of old djamphir around on their asses.

The time finally came when we were getting ready for our next sting. We were heading to some sort of gothic/emo/total rave club. A place where my style out rules Nat's and actually makes me seem like I have a fashion sense. My boots went perfect with my black leather shorts and black halter which to my appreciation didn't show my stomach. Nat on the other hand kept it simple for once with black pants combat boots of her own a flowing deep purple strapless top. Of course Shanks and Ash kept it even simpler with an all black outfit. Although, Ash made sure to cut the sleeves from his shirt, which was what he did to all of his shirts. Christophe wore the usual, although he would be posted on roof anyway.

We arrived to an underground club that you couldn't hear a thing from outside. It smelled stuffy and of body odor, smoke, alcohol and a number of other things I choose not to describe. Nat and I took a seat at the bar where a scruffy biker looking bartender didn't even card us when we ordered. With just a bright smile from me we were given our drinks, a Jim Beam and Coke for me, and some fruity thing for Nat. The rave was getting pretty crazy and we eventually made our way to the dance floor. It felt good and I felt free. I was turning in a circle and I suddenly felt a gaze on me. I mean guys always stare in our direction especially with the way Nat dances on the dance floor. But it felt like it was such a heavy stare. I slowed my movements and eventually met a pair of eyes that made me come to a complete stop.

He looked so familiar, and yet I know I have never met him. His facial features were beautiful and went so well together. He was broadly shaped with a familiar look to him, and I was having a hard time placing it. His hair was dark, and looking into his eyes, his dark eyes, made my entire body tingle. Then he gave a familiar crooked smile and that's when I immediately seen it. It was Christophe in his aspect, and when Nat gripped my shoulder I turned to look at her than back at him and he was gone. We left the dance floor and something bothered me very much. It was so dark in this dimly lit space, but I could swear that was Christophe. I push the button on my ear piece just as I sat back down at the bar.

"Everything all right Dru?" He murmured.

"You should know, where'd you run off to-"my words were cut short when I seen him in the reflection of the mirror behind the bar. But I didn't hear music coming thru the ear piece at all.

"Dru I'm here, is everything okay? Do you need me to come in?" I was surprised at his question, and still stared at the mystery guy whose lips I noticed didn't move as Christophe spoke.

"I'm either losing it or my beam was spiked, but I swear I'm looking right at you Chris," I say to him as I point the guy out to Nathalie who gives me a confused look.

"That's not possible Dru; I'm out-" pause, "Dru get out NOW!"

Not even a second later Ash was beside me giving me an urgent look that screamed we gotta go immediately. Whenever Ash gave me that look I followed, I knew better than to not to. I turned to search for the guy but he was gone. He just vanished. We made it out and back to the schola safely where we were debriefed about all of it. On the way back Christophe looked very disturbed, but stayed silent. It wasn't till we reached my room that he finally spoke, "Dru can we talk?"

"Sure, what's going on?" I asked nervously. He shut the door and placed all the locks and sealed it up with the bar.

"Dru you said you seen me inside, correct?" I nodded. "That is not possible because I was outside the entire time." He started to pace and I started to get the funny feeling that something was very wrong. "I'm not sure how that is even possible but let's try not to worry about okay, I will find out what I can and as soon as I know anything you will be the first I tell."

"Promise…" I was suddenly aware that I was shaking. He gripped my shoulders and whispered into my hair.

"I promise Kochana," and that was all he said before he asked to stay and stand guard at my window which I was okay with.

My birthday was coming up pretty fast and before I knew it we were going over the last bit of party plans. I was never big on birthdays what with my dad and me moving around the country. It was never a big thing for us. Gran always made me my special meal and a cake to go for dessert, but we never did anything worth planning for either. So when Nat suggested we have a party when I was turning 17 I declined but we did end up having a nice big dinner with presents and enough food for an army. I guess we needed dinner for an army seeing as my friends consisted of wulfen with the occasional djamphir. But this year, it was my 20th birthday and I let her go all out. We would still have the exact same guests, but I let her plan the get together how she wanted. It was payback for the surprise party we threw her a few months back. It went well after she stopped crying for about 2 hours! Happy tears, but tears nonetheless. The day for my party was almost near and I was approaching it with dread.

Chris and I haven't spoken about the guy at the rave since that night he stayed with me. I could tell it had bothered him so I kept trying to lighten the mood to distract him.

"So plan on being there for my party?" I asked while we were on our way to the caf.

"Wouldn't dream of missing it," he said simply and kept walking at a quick and steady pace. "Is everything okay?" It was like he was trying to get farther away from me.

"All is well," and that was all I got. I know he's keeping a distance out of respect for me. I know how hard it must be for him to be around me and still need to be around me because he refuses to let anything happen to me. I will always respect him for that, I just want him to see that, and so I back off and don't push any further.

We arrive in the cafeteria and go to our normal table. I looked down at my pasta salad and then said out loud that I should have gotten a grilled cheese and warm milk instead. Within a second of a blink it appeared in front of me. I look up at Christophe and he's actually smiling. I smiled back thanking him and got a slight nod of a head. Nat and Shanks waltz up to us all cozy with each other and I feel a ping of jealousy. I know I shouldn't because they hardly ever do that around me anyway. They feel bad because I'm alone without graves and they don't want me to be uncomfortable. But jeez they have been dating for almost 2 years! I remember because he asked her the day of my 18th birthday! It was his birthday present to me. He asked what I wanted and I said for him to get off his ass and ask Nat to make them official. Lord knows she complained about when he was going to everyday before that!

"Hey guys…." I say with a smile.

"Hey ya Dru! Ready for the big night tomorrow night?" He asked as him and Nat let go of each other's hands discreetly as if I didn't notice.

"What a silly question, of course she is right Hun?!" Nat said enthusiastically.

"Can't wait," I said sarcastically, "Where's Ash?" Just then I see Ash in the doorway facing out. "What is he doing?"

Christophe spoke up this time, "He's watching over you. He thinks it's best to watch what's coming in your direction and _sniffing_ out everyone as they pass. He's been perched on the roof above you window every night since the last incident."

I had no idea. I looked at Ash and smiled even though I had chills running through me at the mention of the _incident_ at my window. We still haven't figure out what it was. We have had random attacks here and there, but nothing serious. I've even been included in the fighting rather than standing behind my guard. But first the window tapping than the weird guy at the rave, I just hope that's all the surprises for the rest of next year. Hell even the year after if possible!

After Nat braided my hair that night and we talked until I couldn't anymore I asked her to open the window and tell Ash to come in. He willfully did but perched himself against my window. When Nat retreated to her room Christophe came in glanced at me then took one look at Ash and looked pleased. He was about to say something but instead turned and walked out. I could feel his presence along with Benjamin's outside my door. I talked a little to Ash but he was in Guard mode. There's no getting past that! I eventually drifted off to sleep and prepared myself for the next day that was ahead of me.


	3. Chapter 3

_The waves were crashing hard against the rocks on the shoreline. I couldn't get in enough air. The under current kept taking me deeper and deeper into the dark depths...dark...dark, no, I'm suddenly lost in a pair of dark eyes. Consumed by something I cannot describe. It's Christophe in his aspect, no it isn't. I knew because of the eyes, i thought they were a deep deep blue pair of eyes, but they're black. He comes closer, I feel as if I'm under water, then he suddenly opens his mouth and his entire jaw distends like a snake going for his prey. The water chokes me and fills my lungs not allowing me for air..._

I'm being shaken roughly. I wake up and see Shanks looming over the foot of my bed while Ash is yelling my name. Have you ever laid deep enough in a tub of water and have the voices or sounds around you wash out? Because thats what everything and everyone around me sounded like. I blinked, sucked in a lungful of fresh and told Ash to calm down. When I sat up I realized Christophe was right next to me and I nearly jumped out of my skin. He stared at me as if I had just stung him and i immediately felt bad.

"I am so sorry, but you startled me." I said and realized I was crying. No, not crying, but bawling. Nat rushed over with a box of tissues and I couldn't figure out why I was crying so damn hard. I went into the bathroom and washed up. When I came back out Christophe was still in the same spot on my bed staring down at his hands.

"Dru," his voice cracked as if he'd also been crying. "What did I do?"

"What? No I'm so sorry, I had a really bad nightmare! First there was an ocean and i was under the rushing waves and couldn't breathe. Than I saw...I saw" why couldn't i finish?

"What was it you saw?" he asked.

"It was more like who...I thought it was you in your aspect, but your fangs were like a _nosferat's_ and than the 'not you' you charged at me under the water. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't scream and felt terrified. I don't know what is wrong with me!" He stared at me as if I said something offensive. Well I guess I sort of did, telling him he had vampire fangs, but how else could I describe it. He looked away and made some excuse about me having to get ready and that he needed to sort things out, and get my gift ready and mumbled a couple other frustrating words. Before he left he made sure I was calm and told me that he'd be right across the hall if I needed anything.

So getting ready for the party was simple, Nat already had everything ready and laid out when i got out the shower. She got me into a pair of ankle boots that were the same color of rustic brown of the belt around my sleeveless baby doll dress. It was such a beautiful blue, and when i looked in the mirror I realized that it made my eyes stand out like crazy. The gold jewelry she gave me as a pre bday gift completed the look. We were out the door and at the doors of the council room in a flash.

Walking in I felt like nobody recognized me. There was a shocked look on everyones faces, and i couldnt figure out why..I couldn't take the silence anymore so I finally shouted "Hey is this the party or what?" At that everyone laughed and snapped out of their trances. To be honest I did blush a bit, no one ever really looks at me for too long. Nat took me straight to the gift table and handed me her's first.

"You already got me a gift." I exclaimed.

"Ya but this is a REAL gift." she said smiling.

I opened it up to a 10x12 gorgeous silver and gold picture frame. In the picture were Nat and Me, I recognized it was taken while we were on one of our missions of sneaking out; I looked so genuinely happy. I started to tear up a bit and embraced her in a hug so hard she actually had to use some of her 'other' strength to pry me off. I've never had a friend like Nat, she was more like a sister to me than anything. I opened a few more gifts, mostly clothing and knick knacks. Shanks and Dibs however got me a gift that I nearly jumped up and down for. It was a platinum plated glock that was formed to fit my hands perfectly. I finally stopped long enough with the presents to look around.

"Where's Christophe?" I asked feeling an ping of sadness.

"Right here," He was suddenly there. "Excuse me," he requested everyone's attention "but my gift for Miss Dru is outside. Would you all please join us in the unveiling"? and like that everyone was heading out. I started walking but was stopped short, "Not yet Dru. Please put this on," he requested handing me a blindfold.

I was nervous at first, but Nat grabbed it from him and tied it loosely over my eyes. We headed out and I knew were outside by the smell of the fresh air. I was guided straight being pulled left and right slightly to avoid tripping. When they took off the blindfold I could have fell to my knees right then and there and sobbed like a baby. But instead I smiled a the familiar blue truck packed with all of my stuff from my life Before.

"How, When, Thank you so Much!" I hugged him and hugged him hard. He pulled away from me and handed me what looked like a birthday card. I took it and opened it. Inside was Christophe's immaculate handwriting.

_ Dru-Milna,_

_ I will always love you. I only want to see you happy._

**TURN AROUND.**

I stared at him confused, but everyone behind him gasped suddenly.

"Turn Around," I knew that voice! I turned around slowly only to see Graves, those wonderful green eyes, his black hair now cut in a shorter style, he was taller, more muscular and no longer lanky, he was wearing that playful smile that I missed so much, "You gonna just stand there and stare or what?" The sound of his voice cut off all my thoughts and next thing i knew I was running. I ran straight into his arms and he gripped me in such a tight bear hug, it felt like we were back in the dakotas hanging on to our dear lives, except this time we were hanging onto eachother.

I dont know how long we were like that but eventually the crowd headed back to the party after cheering for the most amazing gift I had just recieved. I pulled back and just realized that he lifted me off the ground during our embrace. Wow he had gotten taller, he looked the same, but changed at the same time. I turned around to see Nat and Shanks smiling at us, and Chris with Dibs and Ash trying not to look in our direction.

"Chris, thank you so much," i said as i walked over and hugged him.

"Your happiness means everything to me _kochana," _he whispered tenderly in my ear.

"Hey Dru, we'll party patrol, why dont you and graves catch up," this came from Dibs, which surprised the heck out of me.

Graves and I headed to my room for a little privacy. We talked about so much. I told him about the most recent missions,the window tapping, the creepy Reynard look a like, and the nightmares. He listened carefully to me as if just hearing my voice was his own slice of heaven. I told him about how much Ash has improved in everything from etiquette, to speech, even though Ash can just give me a look and I know what hes saying without him saying it. He doesn't prefer to talk but he will if need be it.

He told me all about the compound and how hard it was for him to leave me, but he knew that I needed to adjust and he HAD to get better, better for me, which I told him he's always been too good for me. We stayed up all night holding eachother and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. All while stealing tender kisses from eachother every so often. It was so unbelievable, I hadn't felt this comforted and at home in such a long time. He was my home away from home, and I was starting to feel like everything was falling into place.

"Graves, I don't want you to be my Guard or have to be responsible to constantly watch over me, I just want you with me every single day the way they are and to please never leave my side again." I said this with as much courage as I had, but I realized staring into his glowing green eyes made me brave enough to express my feelings to him. Oh the joys of growing up.

"Your my rock too Dru. Without you in my life I would be less than nothing. I love you more than anything and as your official boyfriend I would be more than happy to wake up with you and go to bed with you everyday for the rest of my forever; if you'll have me that is." Wow his response made me speechless, and I didn't know i was crying till he wiped a stray tear away.

"Finally! I was wondering if you'd ever ask! I wouldnt have you any other way!" This time I kissed him and didn't stop; slowly we undressed each other, and melted together caressing and kissing softly, tenderly. I felt so safe in his arms and wanted to stay like this forever. And we did for about a week.


	4. Chapter 4

"HONEYMOON'S OVERRRRR!" Nat and Shanks sang aloud while they banged on the outside of my door.

"I guess its time we go back to reality then huh?" I say while nuzzled up against Graves' chest. He held me for a minute longer before he rolled onto his side causing me to have to pull back and look at him.

"This is our reality, we just have to join society for a few hours then we can come back and do this all over again..." I blushed as he said it. My my, Goth Boy has completely changed. Before he would give me the most confusing of signs, first he would tell me he loved me than he would say we had to take it slow. He was always hot or cold...but now, now he says exactly what is on his mind with such confidence, enough confidence that I can say exactly what's on my mind to him as well. I guess 3 years apart from the one you love will do that to you. We may have not seen eachother or spoke, but we wrote constantly. At one point I wrote a letter everyday of the week and sent them all out together on the 7th day, each day the letter was about 3 to 4 pages by the way; and when I didnt hear from him til a week later I realized he had done the same thing. I didn't like waiting and neither did he so we agreed to keep em going one at a time.

"Well lets get this day over with," I say as I start to get up. Suddenly Graves grabs me from behind with a firm hand over my mouth and the other with a finger to his lips as he brings his face next to mine. I can see his nostrils flaring as if he's taking in as much of a smell as possible. I stay still and release the touch as i wait. Gran's owl, well I guess my owl, is suddenly there circling my ceiling. I could feel it's feathers softly against my cheeks as it flaps them slowly.

_Tap, Tap, Tap...Tiptaptiptap. __**BANG. CRASH.**_

Glass shattered outside and before I knew it Graves was out the window and Nat was climbing in through it pushing me towards the closet. Everything happened so fast after that. Within seconds I was dressed and landing next to Graves in my courtyard, and then the smell hit me. It was just a pile of dust but I knew that smell all too well. It was a Zombie.

"Dru, we need to meet in the council room now." Shanks said.

"What was-why was a ZOMBIE at my window?!" I tried to say it as tough as possible, but I know I failed because the last time I came across one of the reanimated was when I had to kill my father. He was turned by Sergej and sent to our house to finish me off. The thought of it didn't seem so long ago anymore.

"Dru-we have to get you to the council room..." I heard the words coming from my right by Christophe, but I couldn't move. Images suddenly filled my head, the tapping, the blue eyes with faint lavender lines clouded by rotting whites looking up suddenly at me, the gunshots, the smell; then suddenly another rush of images, flames, djamphir dying all around, pain, torture, and the last thing I saw was a reflection of Ezra as he looked into a pair of dark soulless eyes. I recognized the face immediately as the boy I had mistaken for Christophe in his aspect form a few months back. I tried to pull the touch back with as much strength as I had, but just before I did one last image flashed and it was of Alton hung upside down by his ankles with slashes up and down his entire body. I knew it was him by the way touch rang in my ears.

"Shit, she's going into shock," Dibs said suddenly in front of me. I was lifted up by Graves, who somehow managed to get into a black tee and jeans, at that moment and realized I was screaming, not with fear but with rage. They rushed me to the infirmary where Dibs attempted to set me up with a drip of some sort, probably to calm me down. It took My Guard alone to hold down my upper body, Nat and Ash had one arm each while Shanks and Christophe had to use their body weight together to keep my torso down; and Benjamin and his team were trying to keep my legs from thrashing.

"Shhhhh, it's alright. Please relax, we have to help you Dru," it was Graves, cupping my face from above my head. "Look at me, Dru, Look into my eyes. Dru I need you to look into my eyes," He said taking on that voice he uses his Other for. Most wulfen use the Other to change but with Graves being Loup Garou he used it for Dominance. I suddenly felt myself relax while I got lost in his glowing green eyes. "That's my girl."

"Wh-wh-what h-happend?" I asked sounding calm and collected besides the fact that I just stuttered.

"One minute you looked horrified, and then when we thought you were going into shock you suddenly seemed ready to rip someone's head off," Nat said as if it was her head I was going to rip off.

"Dru, that was-" started Christophe as I began to sit up.

"A zombie," I said simply as if I were making a statement of fact. "It was Ezra." Everyone stared at me as if a third eye was coming through on my forehead. They all knew I could sense things, they were all aware of the touch I had inherited from Gran. So when they looked at me like this it was a bit irritating.

"He was already deteriorated by the time you got to it, how can you be so sure?" This was asked by Isaac, from Benjamin's team, he was the one Hiro spoke up for to be part of my Guard. "I know you can sense things other can only dream to or are grateful not to, but there was just dust left from it," he said with such interest it actually made me think. There was still so much of the Touch that I didn't know about. Hell I was still learning from the Maharaj.

"I'm positive," I said than realized how defensive I sounded. "Do you guys mind leaving me alone? I need to talk to Chris." They started all leaving but I grabbed Graves and held him back. I swung my legs off the bed in Christophe's direction. "It was him. Your look alike I seen torturing Ezra and reanimating him. Why couldn't I smell the zombie before, why didn't I smell it this time? My senses are heightened extremely. I'm not understanding why I didn't smell anything."

"We didn't smell it either. The wulfen seem to be the only ones to smell it immediately. It was Ash who attacked as it hung at your window," he responded gravely.

"I smelled it right before the taps, but it didn't smell like it did after it turned to ashes, it was a different sort of scent, but still nasty." Graves added sounding mystified.

"There's something else. Alton was there, alive but not well. What if-"

"They'll probably send him next with the same sickness Ezra came down with," Christophe said cutting me off.

"What if they have more djamphir held captive? We have to help them." I said firmly.

Christophe looked past me to Graves and I could see them sharing a thought. He nodded and looked at me, "We need to address the council right away regarding everything."

* * *

After explaining everything from the night the first taps began to seeing Ezra in the eyes of a Christophe look a like, to Alton severely wounded; everyone glanced at eachother with a fear in their eyes I never expected to see.

"I have a feeling a majority of the teachers and students from the Houston schola had been held captive all these years; whoever it is let us think they went down when the schola did." I said getting everyone to look at me. "Someone who's either been in hiding or waiting for the right moment has finally decided to come out and try to kill me," I knew it was half true as soon as I said it. But than why didn't they take the chance at the bar that night? I can't help feeling that there's something or someone else they're after too. I looked at everyone seated at the table from left to right, Chris, Bruce, Nat, Ash, across from Nat, Shanks, Augie, Hiro and then up to Graves who chose to stand beside my chair rather than sit. "There's a war brewing, but the battle hasn't even begun just yet, and we need to prepare everyone."

They all nodded in agreement. I wasn't about to send out our best djamphir we had on a wild goose chase to hunt down this threat. No, I was going to prepare every djamphir and wulfen alike to be ready to fight for their lives. Not just mine, because they needed to understand that 'to protect me was to protect themselves'. That saying helped my argument when I chose my Guard. The remaining 3 teams that is, since I had refused to put Shanks, Ash, Chris and Nat through trials because they were going to be my Guard regardless. Christophe looked at me amazed that day when those word came out of my mouth and it made me feel like I was on top of the world.

"We shall begin training immediately, regular classes will be spread out through the week. They are to utilize the remaining hours of their day to train," Bruce said. And with that the meeting was through.

Everyone began to get up except for Christophe. Graves gave me a squeeze on my shoulder just before he kissed the top of head and told Shanks to wait for him. We were suddenly alone. And I was suddenly not feeling too comfy.

"Have you and you loup garou had time to catch up on these past few years?" He asked with the tiniest hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Look, I just want you to know that I appreciate you for who you are and everything you have done for me. I am especially thankful that you brought Graves back to me-"

"All I want is to see you happy, even if it is him you choose to be with. Always know that. The love I have for you means nothing if you are living an unhappy life _kochana_. Your happiness means everything to me. _You_ mean so much more than that. I know this will take some getting use to and if you wouldn't mind I'd like to be able to keep a distance every now and then. I'm satisfied to see your life complete now that you have _him _back, but it makes my heart ache when I keep wishing it was me holding you at night trading soft kisses and 'more than precious' moments. Is that okay with you my little bird?" He gazed at me so intensely that I didn't hold back the tear in time. A traitorous tear drop streamed down my face because in this moment I realized how much Christophe had truly yearned for me. He kept his distance for 3 years, only stealing a longing glance at me when I wasn't looking, and now he chose to pour his feelings into my lap, to confess his love to me. But why? I guess I knew. It hurts him to see me with Graves, even if it makes me happy. My happiness for his heart ache just didn't seem fair. But I guess that's what you do when you truly love someone. You let them go, and if they return to you it's because its meant to be. But he knew where my heart belonged and he wasn't one to push matters of the heart.

I looked down at my hands then back to his face and was shocked when I seen tears pouring out of his red rimmed eyes, "I'm so sorry to make you feel this way," I begin to say, but he shakes his head and cuts me off, "Don't be sorry, I'm glad that I have finally felt what it is to truly love someone." We stood up and hugged eachother for a long meaningful moment. He wiped away his tears and kissed my forehead. An "I love you" was whispered into my hair as was the gentle sound of muffled wingbeats. He reached the doors, turned, and took one last look at me before he opened them and stepped out. Before they could close Graves was inside smiling at me. Not a cocky smile, ant not his usual crooked smile, but a gentle smile letting me know that he understands Christophe's feelings for me because he would do the same if the tables were turned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this chapter is kind of long. But I hope you all enjoy it. i do not own Strange Angels unfortunately.**

Chapter 5

The next few days were full of assemblies with the entire Schola informing them all of the current activities. For a huge room full of teenage looking boys, they seemed so very fierce and ready to fight for what is right. I did most of the speaking, and with the looks I was being given by each and every person I made eye contact with made me feel like I was invincible. I always wondered how some preachers and ministers of churches were able to stand up in a room full of people and talk for over an hour. I now understood it, the looks in the faces of the crowd, the energy they gave off, the respect they showed and the way every single person would nod their heads in agreement or cheer aloud caused my heart to expand more than I ever thought possible. I cared for all of these guys, wulfen and djamphir alike. I am responsible for them; they are my family, my protectors in their own ways. **_I am their LEADER._**The realization hit me like a cannon ball.

After the last assembly was held and everyone left the large concaved room, Graves and I were left alone. "We should hit sparring practice. Shall we head back to the room and cha-"

"Dru, can I ask you something?" He suddenly interrupted.

"Of course you can. Anything."

"When this is all over and done with, or at least when this has past because I think no matter what someone or something will always be after you, but I know we can handle it all because it will be you and me against the world whether the Order is behind us or not-"

"Graves you're rambling," my turn to interrupt.

"Right, sorry. It's just I want to be with you Dru."

"I thought we were." I looked at him so damn confused and then thought, uh oh is his indecisiveness _back?_

"I mean WITH you Dru. I want us to start a life TOGETHER. I want every decision we make made together. I told you I want to spend the rest of my forever with you, and I do. I want to put a meaning behind that though. I don't know if that means anything to you or anyone else around here, but it means everything to me."

"Graves what exactly are you saying." I'm starting to get nervous because this conversation can lead to anywhere right about now.

"Will you marry me Dru Anderson?"

Oh my-I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I am starting to wonder if I even heard it correctly, and then he was down on one knee in front of me. I suddenly realized I forgot to breathe, but before I could intake any air the world around me darkened and blurred and fell unconscious.

Okay, I have been knocked out numerous times but it was always in a fight of some sort. I have never in my life fainted! I woke in my room, at least I was fully clothed this time, and when I began to move there were arms around me. Then it all began rushing back to me and my eyes shot open. He was staring into them as if he could see my soul, "Graves-"

"Shhh, don't worry about it. I am such an idiot. I shouldn't have asked you like that. Not with everything that's going on, everything on your mind, and plus it's probably too soon. It's just it feels as if I just got you back, and I only wanted to-" I interrupted him with a kiss, not even caring if I had dragon breath or not. He welcomed it and soon worked his way on top of me. Before I knew it we were pressed up against each other and I wanted to be closer. We have done this before, but this time it felt so passionate. There was no holding back, he wanted all of me and I wanted all of him. His touch burned into my skin leaving goose bumps in its trail. I know my touch affects him too by the way he shudders and his breathing deepens. Yes this time was different, this time it was electrifying, everything I have been through with him flashed before me, from the beginning of when I first seen him in our class together till now. I knew how he felt too because the touch came loose uncontrollably, and I immediately felt at home, safe. Not like I had in the past when dad would return for me time and time again, or when Christophe would save my hide on more than one occasion or even sitting at Gran's feet while she was spinning and conversating with God. No, I haven't felt this way since I was last with my mom nuzzled against her while she read to me, knowing that I didn't have a care in the world. I haven't felt safe and sound like that ever since I was tucked away in a tiny hole in the closet and never seen her again. He made me feel unreal, and I loved him for it. I loved him.

He pulled away the slightest to look into my eyes, and before I knew that I was thinking it, it just came out, "_Yes."_

This was officially the best night of my entire existence. The love we made was too good to even put into words. We eventually drifted off to sleep just holding onto each other like we had done so many times in our past.

I could have personally lain there forever, but we both knew we had to be preparing ourselves for the next threat. We eventually made it out of the room and into the gym. Nat and I kept stealing glances on our way there and I knew she could tell something was going on. I haven't even told her about the first time Graves and I had been together, but there was never really a chance to sit down and have girl time anyway with everything going on lately. I immediately promised myself that I would make time for us to sneak out and have coffee or something so I could get her alone, maybe sometime after practice.

Chris, Shanks and Ash headed to the boys locker room to change and Nat to the girls. They were out in seconds and we immediately went into battle mode. The four of them were the attackers this time Graves and I had to fight them off. I haven't ever seen Graves in an actual ensuing fight except for the time he and Christophe went at it back in the Dakotas, and when he and Shanks got into once at the reform schola, but back then he was untrained and unsure, fighting out of anger. Now….He is like a God of the Arena now. I mean I put up a great fight for Christophe, but Graves is really making him sweat. Every move Christophe made Graves was either a step ahead or right on target. Christophe leaped, twisted and twirled his practice sticks in such a fast motion that you could hear them whistle. He went straight for Graves' midsection; Graves expected it and as Christophe was just about to make contact, this time Graves leapt, but he didn't leap to move. No he leapt so Chris ended up under him than came straight down with his knee making contact with Christophe's back on their way to the mats. They hit pretty hard and when they landed, Graves somehow ended up with Christophe's weapons, and had them scissor crossed around his neck from the back. We had all eventually stopped to watch the two and my goodness was it enticing. Other students began to flow into the gym and they came to a halt to watch. They got back up again and this time they went straight at each other colliding with such force that any normal person would have thought there was thunder going on. Graves was thrown across the mats and landed gracefully with one hand down and his legs in a squat like position. They were going straight for each other once again and this time Christophe slid on his knees to try and take Graves' legs out from under him. Graves used that position to his advantage by flipping over him and grabbing him from the back under his arms mid flip and threw Chris over his head and onto the mats yet again.

Each time Christophe would use that eerie speed as if he vanished into thin air, Graves put a stop to it. But Graves wasn't the only one; Chris made it hard for him to get in any hits of his own. I felt like I was watching one of those kung fu movies where the bad guys can't get a hit on the main actor because his blocking techniques are insanely quick and amazing; except they were both like the main actor.

They seemed to be getting a little too into it by the end. You would have thought that they would have growled and stomped away from each other in opposite directions when they were finished, but what they did next actually surprised me. They did that sort of hand shake one arm hugs guys do with each other and actually laughed.

"Good one man," Graves said.

"The retreat kept you trained well my friend. I haven't seen forms like that used in ages, trust me," Christophe replied.

"Yeah they said that it's not practiced by many, but they've kept it alive throughout the years."

It was like they were old pals, which is odd. Did he just say 'my friend?' I gave them a confused look, and received a bout of laughter afterwards. We all headed to the locker rooms to get cleaned up and as soon as Nat was in she shut the door and looked at me with the most knowing expression. I swear my face turned a tomato red at that moment.

"Sooooo….anything you want to tell me?" She asked with a fey grin.

"Ummm, well, I don't like to kiss and tell," and I burst into to the girliest giggle fit ever.

We talked about everything that's been going on and I even told her about Graves' proposal, which she nearly died of excitement over while we sat in the baths. We sat there and talked for about an hour than finally decided to hit the showers. Once we were all finished up we headed for the caf and a sudden wave of panic hit me.

"Dru are you alright?" She looked so worried. I tried to speak up and say I'm fine and ended up screaming in pain. "Shit, we need to get to the infirmary NOW!" For a second I thought she was talking to me, but of course not. My Guard, the ones in shadow flanked me. One of them lifted me so effortlessly that I thought I was going to be thrown up into the air. I clung to him tightly and wished I could see his face but the pain shot through me again. All I could hear were voices but they sounded so far off. Plus with all the screaming I was doing I couldn't really hear much at all. Then images slammed into me-NO NO NO-not again.

_His face was so beautiful, but you could see the evil in his eyes. The Christophe look alike was sitting in a small 10x12 cement block cell. Leaning back in a chair while he watched with an amused look on his face-****__**SCREAMING**__****-his grin actually widened. My body turned to see, even though I tried to will myself not to, and the body was on a mechanical device, similar to a torture rack, and there was a sucker on each side was slowly turning a crank. The ropes tightened stretching the body and you could hear his joints threatening to dislocate. The lashes across his body were something fierce, deep enough to bleed profusely but not deep enough to bleed to death, and it made me sick to look at. Another sucker came out of a corner and threw a bucket of ice water over the victim, which caused his head to come up-_**DYLAN! **_I screamed but nothing came out. My not so self turned back to the one in the chair just as he spoke, "You see, even with my father gone, your life will still suffer at our hands. Oh yes, and when we catch each and every one of you precious little Djamphir, they too will wish they were killed at birth. They think it's over, but they should know better than to think a king would not leave an heir-"_

_"Fuck you," Dylan cut him off._

_"Tsk tsk tsk, such a foul mouth you have. Keep that up and we will have to show you some manners." He said it calmly as he rose from his throne like chair. He walked over to Dylan and lifted his head up by his hair and sank his fangs into his throat._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO," I screamed from behind him, knowing that no one could hear me. Except it seemed as if Dylan did, he looked right at me, at least right where my ghost self was and his eyes widened with recognition. He saw me. I reached for him but was pulled out of the vision like a rubber band-_

**SNAP.**

I sat straight up and realized immediately that I was in the infirmary. What the hell? Graves and Chris suddenly on each side in front of me, "Dru-are you okay?" they said in unison. Nat suddenly came from behind Chris leaning in front of him and embraced me in a hug.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, you scared the life out me! I didn't know what was wrong, you just kept screaming and screaming! I was terrified! I-I-You-You-you," Nat stuttered and her shoulders shuddering; she was crying so hard.

"We all need to talk," I said through her sobs. "Will you guys help me to the council room?"

"No need for that, they can wait-" Dibs started.

"NO! THIS CANNOT WAIT! IT IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH!" Everyone stared at me as if I just threatened to take a swing at them. Nat was still holding on to me crying. "Nat, please, look at me. This is urgent. We have to go to the council room."

I was out in seconds with the help of Graves carrying me. I resisted at first and said I can walk, but when I tried to stand up my legs felt like taffy, all stretched and pulled. So I gave in and let him carry me snuggling into his chest breathing him in. When we made it into the council room Augie was the first to address me.

"Dru-girl, what on earth is going on?" He asked as he rubbed both his hands down his face.

"I need to tell you all something. You're not going to like it at all, so I think it's best if you all have a seat." I said as they watched me warily. Graves set me down in my normal spot and stood by me. "SIT!" I had to shout because they didn't quite realize that what I was about to say turn their world's upside down. "Dylan is still alive," I directed at August, "He is being held captive and being tortured as is Alton." I explained everything to them not leaving a thing out. When I was done all eyes were on Christophe and boy did he look HAUNTED.

"There must be some mistake. Did he say his father-" Nat started.

"The king-" Benjamin added.

"What does he mean heir-" Shanks began too.

Then before I knew it Christophe's fists slammed hard into the table leaving cracks in their wake. "No," he whispered. "This is not possible." His eyes met mine with a pleading and apologetic look. "_Kochana_ I swear I had no idea."

"What are you talking about?" It was Graves who asked, but he asked so very kindly. He must've seen the look Christophe wore on his face.

"My mother once told me, long before she was murdered, that I had a brother; an identical twin. She said that when she gave birth to us that my father had no idea there were two. So when he took the other child she'd assumed he was murdered given the nosferat history of killing their half bred children. That was how she kept me safe for so long. She hid me for as long as she could and trained me how to fight. She said that she couldn't protect me forever and that I would have to learn to defend myself. Eventually she was gone and he took control over my life. I never thought to ask about the brother I was only told about once. I assumed he was dead, murdered by _him."_ He looked so defeated. "He must have been kept around all these years and trained under the nosferat. How I never knew about him is beyond me."

"Chris we don't know that it's the same-" I started to say.

"It has to be. It's the only explanation. He must've been raised to feed off of humans which explain why he is always in my aspect looking form, and probably can't walk in the daylight either." He got up and began to pace. "I am so sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Last night's council meeting replayed continuously in my head. We discussed rescue missions, shoot to destroy missions, and self sacrificing missions. The last discussed by Christophe and immediately shut down by myself and Graves. Weird, but lately Graves has been pretty protective over Christophe, not in a physical way, but in an emotional way. When I asked Graves about it before we went to sleep he just shrugged and said they had a long car ride together from wherever it was Christophe picked him up at. I told him that they seemed like long lost brothers, and at that Graves choked on laughter. He had drifted to sleep and before I knew it was nightfall and time for everyone to wake up. KNOCK-KNOCK. I used to the touch to sense, and opened the door to Ash and Christophe.

"Hey is everything okay?" I asked worried about the haunted look still plastered on Christophe's face. Ash gave me a look that had no need for words. He solemnly nodded at me and I suddenly knew what was happening. "You guys are planning to leave aren't you?"

"As your Guard we are required to request permission for things of this nature," Christophe said.

"Hell no!" I screamed and Graves yanked open the bathroom door and rushed to my side quickly.

"Dru-" Ash started to say with a very deep and mature voice, but then looked down at his feet then up to his left at Christophe. He turned back to me after I cleared my throat like a dramatic college girl. "We may know where the others are being held captive. There was a hide out that I only had been to once in my existence. Where I was broken," he hunched his shoulders, "Up off the coast of Maine."

I suddenly grabbed a hold of the doorway unable to trust my legs to keep me upright. "Of course. Why didn't I think of it sooner? It was so obvious." Graves helped me over to my computer chair and I sat contemplating. "The visions I have had all took place somewhere freezing cold and then there was the one where I was in the ocean and there were cliffs nearby."

"You've seen it?" Chris asked, but it was Graves who answered, "The nightmares." He said coldly. I had told him about the nightmares I had been having, so he knew how much they terrified me.

"My gran called them _true-seein's. _I never really understood them completely and I could never tell if it was past, present or future, but they were always true." I was starting to get tired of everyone looking at me as if I was growing another appendage even if the look means that I had just done something fascinating. "Chris get together a rescue team, we got a hide out to raid!"

"No-" they all said at once.

"No, what?" Shanks and Benjamin asked walking in.

"Yeah, no to what guys?" Nat asked as she strolled in looking as if she walked off a runway.

"Dru's just being crazy Dru is all," said Christophe looking super pissed.

"I know where the others are being held captive and I want to get a rescue team together and go get them. They're there because of me! And I'm going to either save them or die trying!" I yelled standing from my chair leaning on the balls of my feet towards Christophe.

"You can't risk yourself like this Dru," Graves said softly, "We can get a team together and go ourselves."

"No one from my Guard is getting involved in something like this without me!" I growled making eye contact with each one of them so they knew I was referring to them all. "That goes for anyone else. I am the head of this order, and what I say goes goddamnit!" I hated using my position of power to take control over situations, but innocent lives depended on it. Lives I will not risk losing unless I'm there to try and stop it.

"Very well." Christophe said and everyone including me gave him a questioning look. "I have seen you in battle more than once Dru. I know you are far past being fully trained. You hone skills that we can only wish to have. We will start planning what needs to be done and how we're going to go about it."

"You can't be serious?" Nat shrieked.

"Oh I am. If there's one thing I am sure about, it's that Dru can handle anything, and if she becomes in any kind of danger we will all be there to protect her or die trying ourselves," he said never taking his eyes off mine.

"Thank you," I said as tears slicked my cheeks. "We need to get the preparations ready. From the looks of Dylan I don't think he'll last through the end of the week. I'll get a status on him and Alton as soon as I get some peace and quiet, and have a chance to focus."

When they all left the room a shut my door and slid down it till I landed on the floor. "Okay Gran, I could use a little help. I know you said tracking is never a good thing, but if I could just visualize them on command rather than it knocking me on my ass every time it decides to hit me, it would save their lives," I whispered to the ceiling. I closed my eyes and heard the soft feathers of my owl. _Focus Dru. Focus on life, of those lost, those alive and those that could still have life._

I felt a jolt of pain but was able to keep it from affecting me the way it usually does by being prepared for it.

_Holy mother of baby Jesus, was this a castle?! I waltzed in floating on the hum of the pull at my midsection. Static filled my ears but after focusing in on what could only be voices behind a door it faded away. I usually can't control these kinds of visions, but this is only the second time I have purposefully put myself into one. The first was when I was trying to track Graves when he had been taken. I smiled at myself from the inside. "When shall we attack?" Hissed what sounded like a female sucker from behind it. I made my way into the room trying to take everything in._

_"It will not be so simple," said that creepy familiar voice from behind a desk chair with his back turned towards the girl."They have some sort of warding surrounding that joke of a Schola as well as every other one around the world."_

_So that explains why we haven't had attacks all this time. After training with a few Maharaj, they showed me how to cast Protection spells, or what Gran taught me as warding. When I visited every Schola we had, I warded the gates and walls surrounding the buildings. Nosferat cannot cross wards, and because of that slight fact they were kept out. The maharaj agreed to visit each schola monthly and renew my wards. They also showed me how to do it from a distance, but I'm still practicing that._

_"It's that svetocha, the one tha-" started the girl._

_"I KNOOOOOW! You think I don't know that!" He growled and hissed at her. "She is not the one I want. Not yet. The only mistake made by my father was not killing my dear brother. I warned him that he would be the death of him, and look what happened! No, I will save my efforts of going after her. It is Reynard I want. He is who I am aiming for. I'll next move onto that Loup-Garou that my reluctant father failed to fully break! And when I get my hands on the broken Ash, I promise to rip him limb by limb. With them out of my way, the djamphir defense will not be as strong to protect the svetocha and we will soon have her at our mercy as well!" He stopped talking and chuckled like a crazy mad scientist. "Let's have a visit with our prisoners," he said as he began leaving the room. The girl followed like a puppy wanting her master's affection._

_"My Lord, if I may," she stopped waiting for a reply._

_"Speak." _

_"Is it possible that they will be able to locate us because of the reanimated we sent in, seeing as this svetocha is like nothing we've ever come across?"_

_"Hahahaha-as powerful as she may be the whereabouts of where we are cannot be located with simple pathetic witch magic," he sounded like she just told a funny joke. "If anyone would find us it would be my brother with the broken. The broken would be the only one I'd worry of, and even if they come they will never see the light of day again." _

_Well at least I know we will have the advantage of surprise. I followed into a hall and then into, wait a second, do they really have an elevator? The button for down was pushed and the elevator began to move. Even though it felt underground I could still hear the outside crashing of waves. We reached the first cell within 18 steps to the right of the elevator, I was trying to memorize the path, and there he was._

_"Well well, dear-hmm what was your name again? Alvin, no that's not it; Ohhh hahaha Alton! How are we this fine evening?" He said it as though he were talking to a friend over tea. Not as if Alton wasn't hanging, this time from his wrists with his feet inches from the floor. He wasn't bleeding this time but he was beaten and bruised badly through his dark skin._

_"Just kill me and get it over with," he said it so calm, but my heart cracked down its middle._

_"Where's the fun in that?" He said cheerily. "Oh no, I plan to keep you around for a very long time."_

_"You are sick and twisted," he spat. "It's no wonder your father tried to turn Reynard all those years ago. He knew you weren't mentally stable to take the reins if he were ever gone! You, who he kept a secret. Why do you think that is? Maybe because you're an embarrassment!" Wow way to go Alton! _

_He just chuckled as if the remarks didn't bother him and moved to the next cell. The hall was dark, but the cells were faintly lit with a faded light coming from the ceiling. "Ah, dearest Dylan. You will be my next piece of bait that I chuck over the schola walls. Just wait. By the end of the next week you will be hungry for more than just blood, may I suggest flesh as well?"_

_"Don't," Dylan said looking up, but he wasn't looking at __**him**__, he was looking right in my direction again. "Don't risk it." At this statement the sucker thought Dylan was referring to him_

_"No risk in reanimating you, stupid boy!" I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Dylan looking at me made me lose my focus, not because of his deathly pale appearance but because he seen me AGAIN!_

**SNAP!**

This was so not good. I suddenly felt nauseous and had to empty my stomach into something. I crawled to my bathroom and retched but nothing came up. I lay on the bathroom floor, the tile feeling great against my hot face, and started to cry. I couldn't hold it down any longer. Who knows how many more were down there. I knew I had to go back and study the floor plan. I'm not exactly sure where this new found power came from but at least we could use it to our advantage. I laid there a bit longer retching into the toilet when I needed to and keeping my face against the tile when I didn't. How was I going to tell any of them about this suckers plans without giving them a death sentence? Maybe if I just gave myself over they'd release the captives, but I knew better. This wasn't about me this time. This time it was about Christophe. I can't lose him, having Graves back has been amazing and wonderful, but the thought of losing Christophe would be unbearable. Now I know how he's felt about me all these years. I can't let anything happen to any of them. Their lives are too important to me! I knew I had to go to them with this information ASAP but I needed the cold floor on my face. I felt deathly sick and the thought to stand made me dizzy all over again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"Dru, baby girl, sweet darlin'. Dru, honey, open your eyes."_

_"Daddy?" I call out._

_"Dru, you need to listen to me carefully. Are you listening?"_

_"I can't see anything daddy."_

_"That's all right, jus listen okay."_

_"Okay."_

_"I need you to know that you can't save everyone. I know you want to because you were helpless with your mom and gran and me, and I know how determined you are, but you need to realize that not everyone can be saved baby."_

_"What are you saying daddy? That I should just leave them all there?"_

_"Of course not. But keep in mind that some will be lost. Be prepared for the worst. We're here for you baby, always."_

_"Daddy, I should be scared, but I'm not. I'm ready to die for them."_

_"That's my girl. I'm so proud of you. But you have so much to live for still. So I need you to be careful. Take care of yourself sweetie, very good care of yourself. I love you baby"_

_"I love you daddy."_

Ow. My eyes snapped open and boy does my head throb. I stared into the mirror and thought to myself what a weird dream. _You know it wasn't._ Don't confuse me voice of reason, my head is aching enough. I felt something cold touch cheek and that's when I smelled the familiar smell of my dad. Okay, that's different. I made my way up to the sink because I apparently had fallen asleep or at least what I thought was sleep, on the floor of my bathroom. I wash up and decided that I need a shower after the chilling _true-seein_ I went into awhile ago. The bathroom was lit by the shine of the moon through the skylight overhead and I chose to keep it that way. The bathroom light would have been too much for my throbbing head. I stood there with hot water running down my back. I suddenly felt a flutter of nerves run through my midsection. Oh no, not again, I haven't even ate anything yet but I doubt I'll be able to keep anything down at this rate anyway. I retched yet again, and after a few deep breaths I let the aspect boil over me and suddenly everything was okay.

I dressed comfortably because I know I will be heading back to my room in a few hours to go to bed anyway. Geez, what time was it?

"Dru, you okay?" Nat called from the other side of my door.

"Yeah, sorry..." I opened my door and what I saw next took me by surprise. My entire Guard, main, team 1, 2 and 3 were all standing in the hall. "Hey, what's going on?" I seem to be asking that a lot lately.

"The Maharaj would like to meet with you in the assembly room," Christophe said concerned.

"For what?"

"No one will say. They will only speak to you." Shanks added hurriedly.

"Hey you okay babe?" Graves asked worried.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were in there for awhile. We heard you retch quite a bit. Everything go okay in your vision search?" Of course Nat heard me, they all did. I thought I'd have blushed out of embarrassment, but apparently I was too tired to.

"Let's get a move on then. Hey is there anything to eat. I haven't eaten all day." Benjamin thankfully handed me a grilled chicken lettuce wrap and held my diet coke for me while I wolfed it down. I think it was good. I ate it so damn fast though I couldn't be sure.

"You there," Isaac spoke to a djamphir at the end of the hall, "Go and get Miss Anderson a tray of food and bring it to the assembly hall doors." The boy disappeared and by the time we were at the huge double doors to the assembly hall there was a cart with a two covered trays of food underneath them.

"Oh thank you sweet mother Mary!" I exclaimed.

"Eat." Graves said. He had been walking in silence next to me this whole time with his hand on the small of my back. Benjamin removed the lid on the first tray and I was grateful that it was 3 slices of gooey cheesy pizza. They were gone in seconds and when I glanced around all of them were purposefully looking elsewhere. All except for Nathalie who gave me a concerned look. I finished the salad on the second plate and decided that we need to get the show on the road. Ash handed me piece of gum and moved back into his position. I gave him a thankful look and he replied with a nod.

The doors were swished open and I was being announced as we were walking. I looked and realized why my entire Guard came out of shadow to walk with me. There were about seventy five plus Maharaj in the room all standing as my name was said. I felt my pizza threatening to come up and forced it down. 'Why are they here?' Was all that kept running through my mind. I went to my usual place in the center and settle into my chair. I made them get rid of Anna's over the top uncomfortable chair and had them replace it with a comfy black simple leather one. I tried to replace them all but Hiro and Bruce pleaded with me not to. When I sat so did everyone else. My Guard stayed in protection mode, Graves behind me to my right and I scanned the group of maharaj as they stared back at me with anxious eyes.

"May I address your council?" One I didn't recognize spoke up.

"Yes." I answered firmly.

"The Maharaj have received word that there is a new threat on the rise against you." He announced.

"How?" Anger rose in me, how would they know?

"When we arrived at your schola in London to refresh the protection spells along their outside we noticed that they were not having normal classes. We passed through hall by hall and not one class was going on," he spoke as matter of fact, "so we asked a teacher and we were told that by orders from the head of the Order they were told to limit class time and train instead."

"I don't believe this is your business-," but he cut me off.

"I believe it is. You, mila-Miss Anderson," well he got the milady memo a bit late, "Are extremely important to us as you are to the djamphir. We would be honored to fight side by side with you."

Okay so that was a bit surprising; not to mention it completely caught me off guard. "I will consider your offer and discuss it with the rest of my team and council members in private. You will hear from us by sunset tomorrow," I said with my chin up trying not to show my nervousness.

"We shall be on standby. I believe the council knows how to contact me?" Hiro nodded his head slowly with his eyes narrowed. "Until sunset it is. Thank you again for meeting with us."

We watched as they retreated each turning back and bowing before they walked out the doors. I turned to Bruce then to Hiro, but it was Christophe who spoke, or more like growled, "This is an embarrassment! Do they not think we can handle our own conflicts?!"

"I think they just want to make sure Dru is safe. As would we if the tables were turned; but that does not mean I trust them," Bruce said quietly.

"I think the more protection for Dru the better," this came from August.

"Actually-" of course I'm going to get cut off.

"Can we trust them to protect her though?" Nat said annoyed.

"Well-" and again.

"Of course we can't but if they want to risk themselves to help us save our-" I cut Hiro off and gave him an, I'm sorry, look.

"HEY!" Yep I definitely had their attention now, "I need you guys to listen to me. I have updates on Alton and Dylan, and it's not pretty." You could hear a pin drop in their silence. "I think they will give us an advantage. Now if you guys would just listen to me maybe you would too." I went over the conversation I overheard between the suckers I spied on. Being sure to let them know that they will not stop at Christophe, Ash and Graves but they are mainly aiming for them now to break down our defenses. I also let them know that they know Ash is aware of where they are. I explained that our best chance of an attack would be at sunrise, but that we should let the Maharaj lead first with their hexes. When I got to the part about me going back in to a _vision_ so I could memorize the floor plan, I got some objections by, to my surprise Dibs. Nathalie although backed him up.

"It's not good for your health Dru," Dibs whined.

"You don't hear your screams of agony or the way you come out of it retching!" Nat said frantically not taking a breath.

"Your blood pressure drops drastically, and your pulse slows, not to mention you look whiter than the moon light when you're done!" This time Dibs spoke more firmly.

"We don't have a choice! I'm not letting any of us go in there blind! We need the place scouted and mapped. We don't know what is in there or what can happen when we get inside! We have to know all possible get away points. Because we all know that as soon as we enter that place they're going to sense it and be on us like white on rice!" I stopped and waited for anyone to argue against that. "Look, let's all get something to eat and talk about it tomorrow. I'm dead tired and starving right now. You're all dismissed."

They all started to head out. Graves said he was going to hit the caf and grab me some food, so when it was just me and Chris left in the room I wasn't all that surprised.

"Well, this has been an interesting few weeks hasn't it?" I looked over at him but he was looking down.

"Why will you not just turn me over to trade for the others, Dru? It is me he wants." He sounded so upset.

"I can't do that Chris. I care about you too much," I said it before I thought it, but it was so true.

"So you do care for me?" I seen hope in his eyes.

"Of course I do. You have always been there for me. You protected me, saved me, respected me and brought Graves back to me because my happiness means the world to you. I had never had someone sacrifice that much for me."

"I would do it all over if I had to," he smiled but it was a small sad smile. "Dru-"

"Yes?" And there he was right in front of me.

"I am in love with you, but I am at peace even though you are with another. I did not lie when I said that I want to see you happy," he hugged me and I hugged him back. "Congratulations and Best wishes to you two." It didn't surprise me that he knew of our engagement. Only my Guard and Council members knew though.

I started to cry into him because even though I am happy I have Graves back and I am in love with him, it doesn't change the fact that it's hurting Christophe. I know I love him too, but if I said it aloud than we would all be back at square number one and I didn't have the time or patience for THAT. We left a few minutes later and he walked me back to my room where Graves was waiting with a tray of bacon cheeseburgers and philly cheese steaks. After we finished our dinner, Graves and I got ready for bed. When I came out of the bathroom he had my ipod on quietly, but you could still hear The Spill Canvas spill out the speakers. He hummed along with the song Lullaby as I drifted to sleep.

"I will always love you," I whispered before the dark swallowed me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Giggle, giggle. _Huh, that's strange. I opened my eyes to the sound of laughter, but it was a child's laughter. I guess I was dreaming of a childhood memory, can't be sure. I don't recall any dreams; in fact, last night was the first night I didn't have any nightmares or dreams nonetheless. I rolled over to my other side and seen that Graves was gone. I forced myself out of bed and went to the bathroom door and knocked, but there wasn't an answer. I went inside and washed up wondering where he was. When I walked out of the bathroom Nat already had my bed made and an outfit set on top of it.

"Good morning sunshine or should I say evening... Graves said you would want to sleep in. When I heard you in the bathroom I figured you were ready to wake up. We have a meeting in the council room to talk about last night, and a decision to make also in regards to that," she smiled at me as she spoke fast.

"Hey. Um, okay. Where is Graves?"

"He went for a run, in fact he should be back right about-"

_Knock knock. _ He stepped in the room smelling of strawberry incense, fading cigarette smoke and outdoors."Did you get some rest?" He asked walking towards me. He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me into a slow passionate kiss and for a second I forgot that Nat was standing in the room with us.

"Ahem, can you guys get a room?" She said giggling.

"Well you're sort of in it," replied Graves. She left the room shaking her head and mumbled something about us not getting enough of the other. We watched her leave looked back at each other and I felt my heart melt.

"I got a little nervous that you disappeared on me again," I told him as I pulled away to get dress.

"Can't get rid of me that easily babe," he responded as he took a seat next to my clothes watching me undress.

"Do you mind turning around?" I said forgetting that he's seen me in my birthday suit on more than one occasion.

"Really, I thought we were past that," he said in a joking tone. He then got back up and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind resting his chin at the top of my head. "I could always help you out if you'd prefer." He lifted my shirt over my head and turned me to face him. "God you're so beautiful." He gave me one more kiss before he slipped my tank top over my head.

"It's not very nice to tease you know," I exclaimed as I pulled on the sheer sleeveless button up that goes over the tank.

"I know, but don't worry I promise to make up for it," he smiled at me seductively.

I finished getting dressed and we headed to the council room. Inside we discussed the pros and cons of the using the Maharaj as back up. The argument went back and forth, and when we finally had a decision we left for the assembly room. Every time I walked in that huge concaved room it was the same, everyone stood as I was announced; as if I was some sort of queen or something. When I took a seat they all sat. All except my Guard of course; today Ben's team were with Nat, Ash, Shanks and Chris inside the assembly.

"Miss Anderson and the council have come to a decision," Bruce announced. "We have decided that under certain circumstances will we allow the Maharaj to join us. If we can agree on the terms set, than we shall discuss the mission further."

"What are these circumstances?" It was asked by the same guy that spoke for them last night.

Bruce explained the terms with the Maharaj while I sat there with butterflies in my stomach. I was grateful I hadn't eaten any breakfast yet because I would have lost it all over the floor in front of me. When I first looked at the group gathered before us I expected them to be looking between their leader and Bruce as they were discussing our terms, but they were all staring directly at me. Some with anxious looks, others with fear in their eyes, but most with pride, and the ones I made eye contact with would bow their heads at me. After about an hour or two we finally came to an agreement.

"When shall we discuss plans for attack?" Leander, the one who'd poisoned me at the Italian restaurant back when we were all on the run from Sergej and them, had asked.

"We shall be in touch in a few days to go over everything regarding that," Christophe said.

They all got up after that and bowed, and before I knew it they were gone. We all headed to the gym for sparring afterwards and I still couldn't get the butterflies to stop; even after I went two rounds with Graves and Christophe against me. They actually worked pretty well as a team which surprised me, but were still no match for me. I fell back into first form as Nat, Shanks and Ash surrounded me. I knew Shanks was going to spring at me before he even did, and I jumped to stay ahead of him and let him collide with my knee. As he dropped to the ground I felt Nat coming at me from my left and I turned towards her and grabbed her just in time to help her past me and right into Ash because he was midair coming at me like superman. I anticipated every move they made, even when Christophe tried to jump in from behind me. They finally had enough and when I took the time to look around I realized we had an audience. I fell into first form and gave one of the guys in the group a deadly stare.

"You wanna give it a GO?" I tried to sound dangerous, but my breathing hitched on me. He glanced at Christophe who looked interested to see how this would play out. Then he sprang at me yelling like it was his last stand. And it was, sort of. I did a back flip when he was close enough, kicking him in the process. As he was in the air going backwards, I leapt and shoved him hard on his way down into the mats. A few more came for me at the same time after that and one by one they got their ass handed to them. I finally took a break to let them all practice with each other. I got high fives and pats on the back as I headed out of the gym by anyone who was near. Nat and I went into the girl's locker room to wash up and get ready for dinner.

"Where did that come from? It's like you were reading minds out there, girl! You knew what we were all going to do before even we did!" She sounded breathless and excited.

"I dunno, it's like the touch is getting stronger every day," I replied to her. "Nat, do you think we'll be able to rescue them?"

"I know we will. You made that thought possible, Dru," she said confidently.

"You think we'll make it out of it all alive?"

"Death is unpredictable, but we will die to protect you, you know."

"I don't want anyone dying for me, or because of me. I just want to end this. I want it to be over already."

"Ah babe, I know. The sooner it's over the sooner we can start wedding plans," she squeaked at the end.

"_YOU_ can make wedding plans. As long as my dress doesn't show too much cleavage you can plan it all!" With that said Nathalie jumped up and down screaming with excitement.

We finally made it out of the locker room and into the caf in time to join everyone for dinner. Graves was with Dibs waiting for us at our table. He looked so damn sexy in his black muscle shirt and dark blue stone washed jeans, with steel toed boots. When he turned towards me and smiled, I blushed and felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Hi Dru," Dibs said shyly.

"Hi."

"I grabbed you a cheeseburger and fries. Want a milkshake, or will the diet Coke do?" Graves asked as I took the seat next to him.

"This is fine." When I looked up Christophe was staring at me, and I swear I seen a pained look on his face, but it was gone before I could be sure. We all sat there and ate our dinner discussing the next vision I am going to go into that night. We talked about the important things to look for like exits, entrances, and most importantly where the suckers whole up during the day. I described the front of the castle because that's all I seen in the first vision, stealing glances at Ash as he looked at me confirming that it's the same place he remembers.

We headed back to my room and Dibs said he was going to be outside with his medic-kit in case I would need it. As I went into my room I turned back and seen Graves had stopped in the doorway.

"You need to be alone?" He asked.

"Up to you, but I'll leave the door unlocked if you guys need to run in for me," I answered with a weak smile. He reached in and pulled my door closed. I got comfortable and sat on the center of my bed in a meditative style with my sketch pad in front of me.

A_fter a few deep breaths I was back at that castle. Before I went inside I observed the perimeter looking for any areas of weakness, but came up short. There is a dirt road that leads up to the front gate from the main road, but once you get inside the gates there's a huge moat surrounding the damn thing that only a bridge could get you into the entrance. It was a draw bridge of all things. I noticed that there was a hole in the rocks that supported the castle's foundation leading to the water, kind of like a sewer pipe. I made my way towards it surprising myself by being able to walk atop the water. The grate's bars were wide enough for me to just walk through. I made my way through mapping the trail in my head. I found other pipes leading in different directions all to the outside. _Good, there's more than one at least,_ I thought to myself. Now to figure out whether we would use them as exits or entrances still had to be determined._

_I eventually came to a set of stairs. I made my way up them and came to a huge metal door. Testing my limits I walked into it, and luckily came out the other side. I knew this hall. It was dark, only lit dimly from the cells, but I could feel the pain and despair from behind their bars. I made my way slowly down the hall looking from right to left. In each cell was a djamphir or sometimes 2 chained to the walls, none i recognized, but that didn't change the pain i felt to see them like that. I came to the end of the hall with the option of going to my right or left into another one. As I made my way down to my right I knew I made the correct choice because the elevator was to my left at the end of the hall. I remembered going right from the elevator and Alton being in the first cell, and Dylan next to that one. I came up to Dylan's and there he was lying on a hard metal bed with his arm covering his eyes. I looked up and down the hall forgetting that no one else can sense me, and noticing that there wasn't a nosferat in sight. I stepped into his cell and he jolted into a seating position._

_"Please," he whispered. "Please make it stop." He was sobbing, something I never imagined to see, and he looked up at the ceiling as if he was waiting for an answer. _

_"Dylan," I tried to say, but didn't hear anything come out. He did though; he looked right at me again. _

_"I don't know how you're here, or if you're just my imagination. I don't want anyone risking their life coming here. Please end this. I'm ready to die. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. I tried my hardest I swear it. I just want this over." He said begging and crying. _

_"I am alive and we are coming for you. We will save you or die trying. Where are the nosferat supposed to be watching you?"_

_"They're everywhere. Everywhere, everywhere, everywhere…" He trailed on and I knew I wasn't going to get any more out of him. They must have done a number on him. I went over to Alton's cell next and he unlike Dylan was still in his hanging position. I tried to talk to him too but didn't get a response like I did with Dylan. I just received a pleading look as his head slowly came up. But it dropped back down quickly. _

_I continued to search the place and realized after a little while that the only other way to get down here was using the elevator. I made my way up the elevator shaft amazed that I was pretty much flying, and reached the top. There weren't any other elevator doors on my way up either, which means that you can only get in from the cell block or the castle floor. That was good, I think. I searched the first floor came up with nothing but a ton of empty rooms with dusty furniture. I made my way to the 2__nd__ floor and when I got to the top of the stairs I seen him to my right. I went towards him as he was making his way up another set of stairs when I heard screams coming from behind me. They were human screams and I knew the suckers were feeding at that moment._

_I followed him up the stairs as he headed towards a room with double doors. We walked into the room and I was stunned by the vast space. There was only one window, up high and small. I floated up to it and noticed that it faced out to the front of the castle. The rest of the room was dark, too hard for me to see in. He stood near the beam of light and looked up towards it._

_"Soon Brother we will meet again. I vow that you will die at my hands, and I will make sure your precious svetocha will join you afterwards. But not until I drain her dry. I will make my father proud, I promise," he growled. Then he closed his eyes and from what I could tell fell asleep. It was daylight out so I guess it's his bed time too. The thought made me laugh on the inside. I continued my surveying around the massive place all the way until I reached the rooftop._

_I stood there for a moment staring out at the morning sun and decided I was ready to return to myself…._

_Where am I? This isn't my room, no I'm outside. Outside of the Schola building, but still inside of its gates. ***laughter*** I spin and see a blur of long brown hair rush past me, the child about waist high, running with amazing speed and grace. "Can't catch me!" She shouted moving too fast for me to see. I turned to see who she was talking to and in the distance there was a head stone, it was amongst others within the Schola's cemetery, but this one stood out. I made my way towards it and the closer I got the more blurry the dream began to get. "Not too far!" I heard a voice shout, but it was badly muffled by the sound of static in my ears. I couldn't hear anything anymore and the dream dripped away like wet paint._

**SNAP.**

And there it was, that rubber band that yanked me out of the damn vision. That last one felt weird because I had no control over it. Not like the previous one, but that's probably because I was exhausted. The nausea hit me, but I was able to hold back the retching.

When I looked down, the papers from my sketch pad were scattered all around my bed connected like a puzzle making a map. I gathered them up in order from left to right, and when I stood up a paper floated in front of my face on its way to the ground. Huh, how'd I miss that one. I grabbed it and flipped it over to look at and froze. The papers I held in my arms fell to the ground and I wasn't even worried if they were in order. I only cared about the one I was looking at now.

It was of a little girl, around 6, her hair was long, below her waist and fell in front of her shoulder as she leaned forward. She was facing down so all I was able to see were eyelashes, a nose and lips from a side profile view. In her hand was a lily that she was placing at the bottom of a headstone, the headstone from the last dream. She looked so sad, but peaceful at the same time. I didn't realize I was crying until a teardrop hit my hand. I loved her, and I didn't even know who she was but I loved her so so much. I put the drawing of her under my mattress, far enough that Nathalie wouldn't find it by making my bed and picked up the other papers from the ground. I made sure the drawings of the castle's floor plans were in order before I stepped out. Everyone looked relieved to see me and I was more than relieved to see them too.

"Let's start strategizing, shall we?" I said as confident as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the operations room we all stood around a circular table going over the sketches I had drawn up of the suckers hide out. Hiro suggested we hit them from the roof with guards down near the tunnel entrances killing any who try to escape. Bruce wanted to burst through every entrance possible and kill as many as we could. Shanks thought the wulfen should go in first through the tunnels with a few maharaj while the djamphir wait at the entrances and exits. There were a lot of arguments about how we were going to go about it and they lasted almost till dusk. Everyone put in their opinions, and called each other out on the flaws of their plans. It was agonizing to listen to; I stayed quiet the entire time hearing them all out when the idea hit me.

"We need a distraction!" I shouted. "Dibs is right, we need a rabbit."

"Dru, you're not thinking what I-" Graves started in.

"You wouldn't last no more than 5 minu-" Augie was choked.

"I won't be alone," I turned to Christophe as I said it. He looked at me as if he could read my thoughts. "They want Christophe more than anything. They want Ash and Graves also. We can bust through the front door and stay within the sunlight so they can't get too close. I can attempt to distract their attention by negotiating a trade, while the maharaj surround the rest of the upper part of the building, and the wulfen can make a commotion near the rooftop and upper floors. The nosferat will be weakened because of the sunlight. While we're doing that the rest of you can hit the tunnels, make it to the cell block floor and get the prisoners out. On your way out you can line that floor with explosives. When they go off we retreat back through the front door while the maharaj hex the rest of the building. And if anything goes awry, the four of us can hold them off until back up floods through the other entrances. Ambushing them is the only way to get out of there," I looked at everyone with such a determination in my eyes that no one dared argue with me.

"We will need to go over this with the Maharaj," Bruce said, "They only like to fight from a distance with their sorcery, but I'm sure, considering you are involved, that may make a difference."

Weird, but I felt like I just did something brilliant. We went through the plan over and over. Studying and memorizing what we each needed to do. We finally had teams organized and separated. All that needed to be done now was to go over them with each the teams. The wulfen were a team altogether, there really wasn't any separating them due to them being a pack. Bruce, Hiro, and Augie were each responsible for their own teams of djamphir. Christophe and I still had to go over the plans with Leander and the rest of the djinni-children. I was pretty positive they would go along with whatever we told them because even after 3 years they still feel horrible for hunting me down for Sergej.

We ended the meeting sometime around noon and were to start prepping our teams that evening. Within 3 days we were to attack, in 3 days we would see those whom we thought were dead, in 3 days we may come to lose a few great fighters, but in 3 days I also plan to end the miserable life of the one who calls himself Christophe's brother. I just hope and pray that it doesn't cost me my own life, but if it does.._No, no, no, don't think that way; wait till that moment comes! _I really needed to stop hearing voices, my Guard probably thinks I'm wacko.

When Nat and I made it back to my room she asked the guys to wait outside. She shut the door and secured it with every lock it had. When she turned to face me her eyes were terrified and full of tears.

"_Nathalie, _what's wrong?" I immediately asked. She started sniffling quietly gesturing me to keep it down. I walked over and hugged her tight then walked her over to my bed handing her a box of tissues. I let her sit there and cry while rubbing her back. She began to dig thru her purse and pulled out a zip lock bag. She made it so I could see the white stick inside and handed it to me. It had a cap on one end like a marker and when I saw the square in the middle with two pink lines I stopped breathing.

"Um," that was all that I could come up with, REALLY?! I looked at her and she looked like a scared teenager who just told her mom. "This is great," and I meant it. Before I knew it I was hugging her and saying "I'm so happy for you!" Over and over.

"You're not mad?" She asked through her tears.

"Why in the heck would I be?" I gave her an offended look.

"The council may want to send me away. They may think I can't protect you under my condition. If they don't send me, my family sure as hell will make me return home," she was still crying.

"I won't let that happen. Not if you don't want to that is. I will make sure you get the best care that you can get here! I promise Nathalie," I told her with confidence. I knew that I was the head, and that all I had to do was play that card, and if Nat wanted to stay than I will damn well make sure she stays.

"After this mission we can tell everyone, but I don't want to just yet," she sounded scared.

"What mission? I know you don't think I'm letting you go in your condition!" I gave her a surprised look, which she replied with one of her own. "How long have you known?"

"Well I haven't been feeling too well lately and I thought maybe my body was going through another kind of change. Last night while you were in your vision I started feeling a quivering motion in my stomach. Than memory hit me, when my mom told me about wulfen girls bearing children she said they get sick, the kind of sick we can't immediately heal, and we can feel the movements of the "baby" as soon as it starts to grow. I knew I had to find out so I told the guys that I was going to go out and get some fresh air. I surprisingly found one of these nifty little things in the infirmary, which is strange because this place has nothing but boys, and decided to make sure. I am so scared Dru! I'm going to be a mother in less than 24 weeks! What am I going to tell Shanks? How do I tell my family?"

"It'll be okay, I will be with you when you tell them all," I said quietly and she began to cry again. "I really am happy for you Nat."

"I had to tell you first, I had to get the hardest one out of the way."

"Why was I the hardest to tell?" I gave her a confused look.

"You are head of the Order, I'm part of your guard, your life is in my hands, and with this I can't protect you how I should, but you're also my best friend and I didn't want you to get disappointed with me."

"Let's look at it this way, it's my turn to protect you. That's what best friends do, they take turns protecting each other," I said with a reassuring smile.

We laid there for a bit longer just talking. She eventually started to get excited about the baby she was carrying and that was relieving. I didn't like seeing Nat upset like that. I told her to just stay in my room that day/night and we could go over how we would tell the council. Just as we began to doze off I suddenly remembered something she had said, "Hey, what did you mean 24 weeks? I thought pregnancies went for 40?"

She actually snorted because she was laughing so hard, "Seriously, Dru. We're supernatural beings, our baby's grow at a rapid rate inside of the womb, it's when they come out they begin to grow at a normal pace. From what I learned Svetocha pregnancies last about 28 weeks give or take. Not enough Svetocha's around to be sure," she began to yawn while I thought about that. Before I knew she was asleep. I stared up at the ceiling thinking about the sketch of the little girl I had drawn no more than mere hours ago and thought, _I can't wait to meet you; _I'm hoping I live to meet Nathalie's baby. I was considering showing Nat the drawing of the girl, but I was also still thinking about the gravestone she was visiting and thought it better not to upset her. I kept contemplating that when sleep over took me.

I woke up to my alarm blaring at me from the other side of the room. I knew Nat had left because as I shifted I could feel Graves' arms around me. I inhaled his scent and cuddled more into his embrace. "Graves," I whispered.

"Hhmm." He responded sounding half asleep.

"Nothing, I love you."

"I love you more," He said and I can feel him smiling.

I got up and ready because tonight Chris and I would have to meet with the Maharaj. I waited for Graves to get ready before we headed out. We were greeted by the others out in the hall and headed for the assembly room. When we reached the doors I could smell an overwhelming scent of spice and cloves, and as soon as I was being announced I realized why. The last 2 times we met with them, there were about 75 more or less which filled the front center rows of the concaved room. Although, this time they filled the entire room up; from left to right and front to back. It was unbelievable! I let the touch loose while I sat at my normal chair in the center, to see if I could sense any kind of hate or treachery. I was relieved when I came up short with nothing; I did however sense their fear, something I was not a stranger to.

Christophe thoroughly went through their part in our strategy. We decided to leave them out of what we were going to do in case of any traitors being amongst their kind. They may value me, but we know for a fact that they hate djamphir just as much as any other sucker. To them we're all pretty much damned. They only had one single objection after we were beginning to finish up.

"We prefer to have at least one of our own to accompany and assist guarding Miss Anderson," Leander requested.

We didn't expect that, and all eyes were suddenly on me. "Thank you, but no," I simply said hoping my voice didn't betray my nervousness. We kind of left out the part where Ash, Chris, Graves and I were going to go through the front door. Hell, they only needed to know their part anyway.

"It is a requirement requested from our elders, they will not allow us to assist without at least one of us there to make sure you are safe," he argued.

"Well then-" but I was cut off.

"Very well, we will see to it the most promising shall accompany Miss Anderson," Christophe replied.

I figured he knew what he was doing and would explain the rest to us later.

"Well shall meet at the rendezvous point 3 days from today at dusk. I advise you spend this evening along with tomorrow's to prepare; use the night before for resting. We will all need it," Chris concluded and with that the meeting was over. We waited for the last of them to empty the room before we relaxed.

"I guess we should get to sparring," I said starting to get up.

"Actually Bruce, Hiro and Augustine need to prep their teams and go over the plans, the wulfen must strategize their plan of attack and we need to go over our negotiation speech," replied Chris.

"He's right," Graves said with a sigh of relief. "Shanks and I will gather them up. Dru you gonna be okay while I go?"

"Of course, I am a big girl you know," I said sarcastically. "Just hurry back okay. Hey Nat, wanna go grab us some food and meet Chris and me back in my room?" I asked hoping she would get the hint that I wanted her to eat.

"You got it Hun!" She turned on her heel and walked out the room. Everyone else followed soon after.

When Chris and I made it back to my room he shut the door and bolted it. "_Skowroneczko moja, moja ksieznizko,"_ he said with his back still turned to me, "I'm scared." I couldn't stop myself and before I knew it we were in each other's arms. He held me tight and breathed his apple pie scent into my hair. The electrifying feeling between us was going haywire, and my breathing came in ragged gasps as a response to it. He did the last thing I expected him to do, and kissed me. He had kept a distance from me for over three years and hasn't kissed me in such a long time that I forgot how it felt. The lightning crackled through me when his soft lips touched mine, even more so when his tongue parted them and I welcomed it with my own; I forgot about everything going on around us. All I could think of was him, his arms around me, his taste and the pleasure from when our fangs brush against each other. It was over so quick that I felt like I woke up from a dream for a second there. Then the thought of Graves came rushing back to me and pushed myself out of his arms.

"What are you thinking?" I asked accusingly.

"I'm so sorry Dru. I know you don't feel that way for me, I just reacted to your touch without thinking," he replied guiltily. "I know I'm wrong for that, but I cannot help my feelings for you. I love you, Dru Anderson. I would do anything for you, and I am ready to die for you. I just needed you to know that I still feel the same way for you, even after all this time after you rejected me."

I couldn't hold it back anymore, "Chris, I don't want you to die. I can't stand the thought of losing you. I know what we had, or have is complicated. You have done so much for me that I can't even put into words how thankful I am. I am so sorry if seeing me with Graves is hurting you, I didn't intend on that. If there were anything I could do about it I would. But I need you to live for me. I can feel my heart wanting to tear itself out when you look sad. I can't eat or sleep when I think of you in danger. I fear for you every day you aren't there next to me. All of that and the thought of never seeing you again are just as unbearable as it is with HIM! I, I, I…" I was nearly screaming at him and stuttering with tears running down my face. He embraced me again, and this time he leaned my head into his chest, thankfully.

"Shhh. I feel the same for you, _kochana. _I will always feel that way for you, Dru," he said calmly as his aspect came over him in waves.

"I love you," I whispered quietly, almost quietly enough that I didn't think he heard me. Of course on what universe would he not have heard it? His body sagged in relief against mine.

"I will always love you, Dru," he whispered it back kissing the top of my head. When we looked at each other we were both crying, me messily, and him gently; I cupped his face in my hands and wiped his tears away with my thumbs. We gave each other one last meaningful look, that was cut shorter than I wanted it to be, by a knock at the door.

* * *

**Please read and review. I appreciate any feed back i receive whether its positive or not! i hope you're enjoying my version so far, and if so i will continue! Thank you to all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Angels! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Christophe planted one last soft kiss on my lips before letting me go. I stood there trying to relax before I had to answer the door. I went over to unlock it and in walked Nat with a tray full of food. As soon as she took one look at me and Christophe, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You two okay?" She asked nervously.

"We're fine, what'd you bring to eat? I'm starving," I tried to sound normal, knowing I probably failed.

"I could use something to eat myself," Christophe said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Anyway, I brought some turkey sandwiches, potato chips, and a pitcher of water. I also grabbed a chicken salad too, so help yourselves. The kitchen had other stuff is this isn't enough, I just really wanted something fresh," she said apologetically.

We told her this was fine and began to eat while we ran through how we were going to enter the front doors and announce ourselves. I wanted us to bust through them and wait for them to come down to the foyer to us, but Christophe said that doing that may actually take a bit of energy from us and we knew we needed all we could get. We then considered sneaking in quietly or even just knocking, but we didn't want the doors to be able to close behind us.

"What's wrong with using explosives for the front door too?" Nat asked.

"If we do that we risk collapsing the tunnels under the castles foundation, we don't want that. Not before we know the prisoners are safe. Even then, we need to be in there before they even go for the prisoners," I replied feeling defeated.

"Not necessarily," Christophe sounded thoughtful, and for that I was pretty grateful. "The tunnels are pretty far below the actual foundation are they not?" I nodded, "And they are off to the sides as well correct?" Another nod, "We can probably line a few lightweight explosives along the sides and top of the castle's door frame. If we keep them near the top, the impact would be mainly within the walls and not the ground. It's a risk, but this whole mission is a risk."

"Okay so who will be the one to do that?" I asked him.

"We will need someone quick and whose sent they won't immediately recognize," he replied.

"A Maharaj," we all said at once. The Maharaj were utterly fast, different from a djamphir's speed, but very quick nonetheless. I remembered the first time we met Leander; he practically disappeared into thin air after warning Christophe.

"They aren't supposed to know about this part of the mission though," I started.

"I know, but we may not have another choice," Chris replied.

"Then we need to decide which one of them will be the one to accompany me. Seeing as it's a requirement they hold."

"Not just any one of them, the only one I trust to really protect you and follow your order would be Leander."

"At least that's settled. So now we just have to talk to the rest and inform them about the addition of the explosives," I said with a tight smile.

We talked a little longer and tweaked our strategy a little bit here and there. Time flew by and before we knew dusk was upon us yet again. Christophe was getting up to leave when he turned to us, "Skyrunner, I believe Shanks can update you on the wulfen's plans?" Uh-oh, we looked at each other and looked back at him, and were saved when Shanks, Graves and Dibs walked in. Well sort of. Geez, things were about to awkward. "Speaking of, Robert please keep Miss Nathalie updated on the wulfen's plan of attack, she –"

"Shanks, can we actually talk?" Nat cut him off.

"Of course we can," he sat next to her on my window bench.

"Well it's sort of private," she whispered, which was silly because we could all hear clearly.

"You can say anything right here babe, we're in front of family," my heart squeezed itself when he said that. He was so right, they were my family. At least they were the closest thing I had to a real family. I loved them all so much.

"Hey guys, let's give them some privacy," I said getting up and started guiding the other 3 to the door. Only to be stopped by Nathalie.

"Wait, he's right Dru," she said looking at Shanks, "I just don't know what your reaction will be," she paused and gave me a pleading look. Her beautiful cat tilted eyes were beginning to fill up with tears, and I knew she needed a boost of courage, or at least a head start.

"Nat's not going with us on the mission guys," they all looked at me when I said it. It was mostly looks of confusion, but Shanks looked like he was a little upset.

"What?!" They all spoke at once, including Ash who must've caught what I said as he strolled in.

"She can't-" I began, but Nathalie spoke up suddenly.

"Shanks, I'm-I'm-We're having a baby," she sounded like a small child. As I watched her tears began to roll down her face. Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor and stared at her as if she grown another head. Shanks moved so he was kneeled down in front of her, wiping away her tears and grasping her hands in his. "I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be sorry! Never be sorry," he said smiling and kissing her gently on her hands. He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his other hand on her belly while kissing it. She smiled and looked up at all of us. Graves and Dibs were still in shock, and Ash was still not following, but it was Christophe who spoke up to say congratulations. The others chimed in soon after, they all took turns shaking hands with Shanks and giving Nathalie a hug, it was such a memorable moment and I wished it could only last forever. We all agreed that Nat would stay away from the battle, but she still insisted that she go at least for back up. She wanted to help in any way possible, and I tried to tell her that being home base is as important as anything else. She finally gave in after Shanks asked her to keep their baby safe and out of harm's way. I guess hearing him say that made her look at the situation a bit differently. We tried to talk him into staying too but he wasn't hearing of it. He said he knew they'd be cared for if anything happened to him. I really hoped nothing did, and I really didn't want him going any more than I did Nat. But wulfen think in packs and Shanks was pretty much the alpha next to Graves.

They all left and soon it was Graves and I alone in my room. I wanted to tell him what happened with Chris and me, but I just couldn't get the words out. How would he feel if I said I felt the same way for Christophe as I did for him.

"That was exciting," he said as we lay down.

"Yeah, it was," I replied as I closed my eyes.

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when I opened my eyes to the sunlight. Graves was in a deep sleep so I got out of bed as quietly as possible. I went over to my door and slowly opened it. I tiptoed out into the hall and then turned to walk down it. I made it to the courtyard outside my window within seconds. I knew I wasn't alone and could feel my guard who stood within shadow watching me. I took a seat on a bench and began to do something I hadn't done in a long time. I began to pray, I prayed for my dad and mom, my gran, my new family here within these schola walls, especially Graves and Christophe. Thinking of them hurt, I loved both of them. I was always so sure of Graves, I knew I loved him, I was ready to die for him and I still am. I wasn't afraid to admit the love I had for him to myself, I felt like I was whole with him, like my life was complete. And as much as I denied it, Christophe actually did make me feel the same. Different, but the same if that makes any sense. I don't know why I denied it, hell, I don't even know why I'm putting so much thought into it now. Well I guess I do, seeing as we may all die. I don't want him or myself dying not knowing how I truly felt. I ended up lying across the bench on my back watching the clouds. I heard footsteps approaching and I knew it was Ash.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked quietly.

"Just thinking, you?"

"Same, while also trying to keep an eye on you," he made a small smile. His wound from when I shot him had finally healed leaving a slight scar in its wake. I always felt so bad when I looked at it because it was me who did that to his face. He had once told me that I had saved him because of it, so I shouldn't feel that way. But hey, sometimes you can't help what you feel, no matter what or who it's over.

"Can you believe in two more days we'll be heading to our possible deaths."

"Don't think like that Dru. We will make sure you come out of this alive. You're our savior you know that?"

"I wouldn't say that, Ash. I haven't done much."

"I would, you saved me, you let Christophe bite you to save the wulfen from that reform schola, you saved Graves, you even tried to save Anna and her guard after what she did to you, and you're risking yourself to save the others locked away in that awful place. You're like an angel to all of us, you know? You can be strange at times, but you're our angel," He said while smiling even bigger showing his pearly white teeth. He was like the little, but older brother I never had. I remember when he finally let us give him a bath, we washed out all the grease from his hair and it was so smooth and silky. He lets Nat trim it every now and then, but he likes it long. He was still pale as ever, but we at least got him to wear normal clothes after a few months of coaxing. He cuts the sleeves off of all his shirts though, he said they bother him, that they make him feel constricted. Shoes were another story, he tore them all up and one day we were out shopping with him in tow and he seen boots like mine and had to have them. Those are the only one's he wears now. Talking normal took some time, but he got there, Christophe taught him along with Shanks and Dibs. He's come such a long way since he finally changed back to a boy again. I was so proud of him.

"Thanks, I think," I replied narrowing my eyes at him with a smile playing on my lips. We laughed and talked a bit more. When the sun started to set we headed to the caf after I went up and changed. After a light breakfast we went to sparring, which was so much different when there's an entire schola preparing to fight for their lives. We all trained and we trained hard, our lives depended on it.

The Maharaj had joined us in training that evening. They practiced hexes with me, and even some one on one combat. Their moves were quite intricate, it seemed as if they were dancing around me; that was until they made contact here and there. And boy did that hurt like hell. We practiced and practiced until the sun came up. I had told everyone to get a goodnights rest because that following evening will be the last for some of us. No reason to sugar coat it, we all knew what could possibly happen. I advised them that we will all meet in the caf around midnight to eat together. We needed to fuel up with as much calories as we could. We would need them for that morning.

Back in my room Nat had just finished braiding my hair, "I hate that I can't be there to help protect you Dru. I wish there were something I could do," she was beginning to cry again.

"Nat, please, I just want you to take care of yourself. I'll be able to focus better knowing you two are safe," I replied as I hugged her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Thwap thwap thwap thwap. _

_The chopper was nearing the roofs surface, dropping the rope ladders out of its sides. We finally reached the end of one ladder and I forced Ash and Christophe first._

_"They can't get past my toxicity, it would be better if I go up last!" I yelled over the noise. "Plus the sun is on the horizon, we're safe. Hurry up! Graves start climbing!"_

_"Not without-" He started to say._

_"Please," I growled with a pleading in my tone. _

_He started up the ladder right behind Chris. I was hanging on the bottom of the one Ash just went up still keeping an eye out in case any of the suckers attempted the sunlight. I don't know why they would, seeing as they would burn to ashes immediately. The guys were in and the chopper started to lift back up, I could feel my ladder being raised as we got a little higher. Then I seen something glimmer out of the corner of my eye; I turned my head to look and before I could raise my gun it hit us._

_The chopper exploded right above me and the next thing I knew I was on my back facing upward. Shards of metal, blades and helicopter parts were landing everywhere. I forced myself up and went for the edge of the rooftop. I tried to avoid the falling pieces from crushing me and as soon as I hit the edge of the rooftop I leapt off of it and into the ocean. The water was freezing cold, and I'm not sure how deep I was, and what's worse is I couldn't move a single muscle. I tried to pump my arms and legs to swim toward the surface, but they stayed motionless. My eyes shot open and I noticed I could see the clouds through the water's surface, it was beautiful, distorted, but beautiful. I could lay there forever if I could breathe under water, and breathing is another thing I couldn't do. I was holding my breath for awhile now and beginning to feel dizzy. Realization hit me then-_they were all gone_. I watched them die and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I felt my heart caving in on itself and was about to open my airways and welcome in the ice cold water, hoping it would take away all of the agony; but I couldn't do that. I had to live, if not for myself then for all of them. _

_For Christophe who had to live his life tainted by his father's blood, but found it in himself to become a good person, who saved me time and time again, who always came back for me, who has always been there when I needed him most. For Graves who lived a life with a mother who allowed him to be taken away and put with abusive foster parents, over and over again, who was an outsider just trying to get by, who let me into his hideout in a mall because he thought I was in trouble, who stood by my side after I got him bit, held a gun to his head, got him kidnapped and broken, not to mention almost bled him dry. For Ash who saved me from 3 suckers chasing me in the woods, who saved me from another group of suckers within the schola walls, who came to my rescue and was there for my first kill, who I "helped" release from Sergej's hold and has been by my side like a brother ever since. I love them all, and I will mourn for them, but I will live for them because they deserve that much._

_I began moving, my legs at first, then my arms. I could see the clouds coming clearer into my view, I was moving slowly, but I was moving. Almost there, about to reach the top, I could feel the temperature of the water warming, not by much, but it was something._

"Ahhhhhhhh," I sat upright with a scream coming out that every djamphir and wulfen within the schola walls probably heard. It was a svetocha's cry. My door slammed open at the same time as the shutters from my window. The glass cup on my nightstand shattered into a million tiny pieces and I'm pretty sure I heard the mirror from the bathroom hitting the tile floor. I looked from Graves to Christophe to Nat, Shanks, Ben, the twin blonde's, Isaac and finally my eyes landed on Ash. He was the only person to move towards me, and before I knew it his arms were around me, not in a romantic way, but in a protective way. The way dad held me when he showed up at the hospital after Gran died. I was sobbing like a baby suddenly and even Graves who was right next to me could only stare. No one knew what to do, and well, neither did I. I could feel them grow uneasy even though I couldn't see them. Ash just sat there patting my back like you do a small child when they are hurt.

"Dru, what's going on?" Shanks asked. I could tell he was sitting on the window bench and I knew he was worried, but I couldn't stop sobbing. I couldn't even catch my breath enough to say a single word. I could hear shuffling and knew Nat was probably cleaning up the mess of glass in the bathroom.

"Babe, are you okay?" That was Graves, I could recognize that voice through a snow storm. He hadn't moved since I woke him up with my screaming, and everyone came crashing in through either my door or window. I couldn't answer him though. I couldn't even think; I knew my arms were clutching Ash from underneath his own, with the left side of my face buried in his chest and fortunately with both of us having long hair, the rest of my face stayed hidden. As for anything else, I just couldn't process much at the moment.

"Maybe you could all give Dru some privacy, she's obviously okay, physically," Ash said quietly to the others.

"We'll be right outside Silverhead," replied Christophe.

"Let us know if you need anything Dru-girl," Shanks said getting up.

"I will go get you breakfast and coffee," Isaac said already in the hallway.

"Dru, I'd like to stay," Nat pleaded quietly.

I nodded as best I could. "Graves," I whispered.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving your side love," he said while placing a hand on my lower back.

I was still sobbing when I said Christophe's name, so I wasn't sure he'd heard me.

"I'll be right out-" he started.

"Stay," I asked through gasping breaths.

I cried for awhile longer while they all sat around quietly. Graves sat in the computer chair after he had gotten out of bed and dressed, while Nathalie cleaned up the room. She didn't want anyone helping her, saying they'd only get in the way; and Chris was just staring out the window. I didn't need to look to know what they were doing. I finally pulled away from Ash and as I did he was suddenly handing me a cool damp wash cloth. I should have known Nat would have that ready and waiting for me. I placed the cloth over my face without fussing and it felt wonderful. The food had come awhile ago and was probably cold by now, but I would still eat it. Nat handed me a cold bottle of water so I could rehydrate myself. I slid my feet off the side of the bed and then it hit. That annoying wave of nausea I get after a damn vision, they are really cutting into my sleep. I began to retch, and I had the sudden thought my insides were going come out. I was eventually able to breathe normal again and sit up right without anymore issues. I sat there replaying the dream over and over praying that it wasn't one of my true seeins, but just a dream out of fear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Christophe asked me gently.

"Let's not push her," Nat said.

"We need to make sure she's okay," this came from Graves.

"Why don't we just stay quiet and when she's ready to talk we will let her talk," Ash said sounding defeated, probably because he didn't know how to help me and it was killing him inside.

They shut up and I sat there next to Ash shoulder to shoulder. I turned to look at him and when our eyes met there was a surge of an electric current. He must have seen something in my eyes because his were suddenly fierce. They were filling with tears, but fierce nonetheless. Graves and I can have a conversation just by looking at each other, but the connection Ash and I had, was entirely different. We connect on a different level. Like he knows exactly what's going through my thoughts and me with his. If I ever had a brother I could only hope we had what Ash and I have. He put his arm around me and leaned me into his side, while resting the side of his head on top of mine.

"It'll be okay," he whispered.

"I don't know, I don't know anymore," I said, my voice sounding very husky.

"Dru, we can stop this now. Just let me go and trade myself-" Christophe began to say.

"That is what we are not doing," before I knew it I was standing, "He won't stop at you, hell, he won't stop at anyone till he gets to me! He just wants you 3 out of the way so getting to me won't be such a hassle! If anyone is trading themselves over it'll be me, but I'm not giving up that easily! I have too much to live for! I'll die for it all if I have to, but you bet your ass I'm going to do my best to live and keep you all alive as well!"

He was looking at the ground by now, and when I turned to Graves he looked at me with so much love in his eyes that I just wanted to curl up into his arms right then and there. Nat stirred restlessly from the bathroom door with worry on her face and when her cat tilted eyes met mine I almost started to breakdown again. The gold in them glowed brightly and even in the dimness of the room you could see the whites around the irises because they were opened so wide.

"What time is it?" I asked her trying to distract her.

"Around 6," she whispered.

I began to panic, "At night?!" She jumped at the question, probably because I yelled again.

"N-no, in the morning, you went to bed a little over 2 hours ago," she said scared that I was going to yell again.

I had wanted to get to bed early that night, well morning, now that I remembered. I wanted as much rest as possible. And I wanted for everyone else to do the same, I had told them to be in bed before the sun hit the horizon. It was beginning to rise now actually, and now it makes sense as to why the room was so dim.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean-I'm really sorry," I was about to start crying again but Christophe stopped me.

"Never be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. Please, let's get you back to bed?" He said softly.

"I'd like to eat first. You can all go now if you'd like. Thank you for staying," I said to them all.

"I'll be next door if you need anything Dru," Nat said giving me a hug and walking out.

"I'm gonna go grab you something warmer to eat," Graves said getting up from the chair. Before I could protest he was out the door.

"Ash please get rest. You cannot stay outside my window all the time, you need a good sleep, plus you could get sun burnt," I pleaded with him knowing that even if it was possible for him to get sunburn he'd probably heal immediately.

"I gotta work on my tan," he said jokingly and I gave him a small tight smile, "But you're right, I'll be across the hall if you need anything okay?" I nodded to him and he left the room after he locked up my window's shutters.

Chris and I were left alone once again. He was still when I looked at him, and all I could do was stare into those glowing blue eyes. His gaze dropped to my lips and then back to my eyes, and my gaze did the same. His face worked so well together, and his perfectly mussed hair was distracting, but not as distracting as his scent. My breathing quickened and in two strides I threw myself into his arms. I hugged him, and hugged him tight.

"_Kochana, _I have never had someone risk themselves for me. Why?"

"Because I love you," I whispered to him.

He pulled away to look into my eyes and kissed me softly on my cheek. I yearned for more, but knew it was wrong. He gave me one last hug then walked out of the room. I stood there near my window hugging myself. I could hear my owl's wing beats from a distance. They weren't urgent, but it was letting me know it was there for me. I couldn't tell them about the dream, I knew I couldn't when Ash and I looked at each other. We have to go into this with as much confidence as possible. Whether what I just seen was a dream, vision, true-seein or whatever; it was something to keep to myself. I couldn't burden them with this. I figured I'd just do whatever possible to keep us away from that damn rooftop. We shouldn't have to go up there anyway, and if we did, I'd rather us all just jump into the water than wait for a damn chopper.

"Hey, I grabbed you some eggs and a grilled cheese, I hope that's okay," Graves said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"That's fine," I said taking a seat at the foot of my bed. We sat there eating and talking about anything but what had just happened earlier. He knew by looking at me that I couldn't and didn't want to talk about it, and I was grateful that he didn't push the matter any further.

After we were done eating I took a hot shower. When I came out of the bathroom Graves was laying there staring at the ceiling. I laid down next to him and propped myself up on my elbow to face him.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked him

"Just wondering," he replied. When I gave him the look to go on he did, "About what our kids would be like. Not just how they'd look because I'm sure they'll be beautiful, but what they would actually be. I'm mean, humans and suckers, humans and djamphir, djamphir and suckers, djamphir and djamphir, all make djamphir. Wulfen and wulfen, all make wulfen. Loup garou can have both depending on genetics. But a _Svetocha/Maharaj and a Loup Garou_, I wonder, what would the outcome be?"

Even though his question caught me off guard, it did get me thinking. Then I smiled to myself and said, "Well I guess we'll know in a couple of years won't we?"

He looked at me and gave me that beautiful smile of his. I kissed him goodnight and hoped to get a decent rest. We held each other as I drifted into a blissful sleep. The last thing I remembered thinking, was that I hoped I was right about finding out in a couple years. I can't lose him tomorrow; I can't lose any of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey Dru, you ready?" Grave's asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, just about. Will you help me with my Malaika?" I asked. He strode into the room and with a simple snap he had my swords of rowan wood put in place. I turned to face him as soon as he was done and placed my hands on his chest. I could feel his heart beat beneath his shirt, and when I looked up and into his beautiful green eyes I felt my heart melt. Before I knew it he was cupping my face and kissing me. It was filled with so much passion that I wanted to shut the door and stay in here forever with him; to just forget the rest of the world and all of the problems that came with it.

"We should get going," he whispered between shallow breaths.

"I know," I replied to him as we force ourselves to turn & walk out of our room.

We made our way through the halls of the Schola, and I couldn't help but think to myself about how much I may just miss this place. I'd never really liked school, even when I first started here I was a regular at skipping classes. Having tutors didn't really make a difference except the fact that it was harder to avoid them because they came to me. But the fact that this place has been my home for quite awhile now is what makes me miss it. The only other place I really remember being a home was Gran's and that place burnt down a few years ago, back when Graves was under Sergej's control. The council had told me once that they didn't mind rebuilding a new home on the land there and I said I'd think about it, but I never brought the subject up again. I was still too shell shocked at Graves leaving me at that point in time. Maybe when we're done with all this and if we survive we can do something about the land there. I hadn't had a steady place to call home since Gran had died when I was twelve. Dad kept us moving constantly, at least he did till he came down with a bad case of reanimation. Throughout our entire journey, Graves, Christophe, Ash and me had finally gotten settled within the schola walls and had a stable place to call home for once. And now it's about to be ripped away from us all.

"Ahem, Miss Anderson," Hiro spoke politely extracting me from my thoughts.

"Hmm," was all that I could say as I looked at him. He was dressed completely different than he ever has. I was so used to seeing him in his crisp suits looking so finished, but right now he was dressed in black army-like clothes completed with a black beret on his head and combat boots on his feet. I was suddenly aware that so was everyone else that suddenly gathered around me. I didn't even pay attention of how large our group formed as we left my hall to come down to the caf. My entire guard flanked Graves and me, and behind Hiro was Bruce, Augie, and Leander along with a few other maharaj, all dressed in the same attire.

"May we announce you as you enter?" He asked studying my expression. I gave Graves a glance and my eyes wondered to Christophe who was on my other side behind me. They both slightly nodded as my eyes had met theirs, so I looked back at Hiro and gave him a confident nod as well.

I really was hoping they weren't expecting much of a speech from me, I did all the talking I could at our assembly meetings. I didn't know if I could speak brave words of encouragement to them after the way this morning's dream had left me feeling. I was feeling completely opposite than what I have been for the past few days. I just knew something bad was going to happen, and there's nothing I could do about it. As Hiro opened the double doors you could hear the hushed voices go completely silent. Bruce and Augie flanked him as Leander and the other 4 went in behind them, 2 of them stood off to each side of the entrance to hold the doors open.

"We have before you all Miss Dru Anderson," Hiro's voice bellowed, echoing of the walls. I stepped forward over the threshold and before my foot landed every single person was on their feet. As I walked past each of them going down the center aisle they were bowing. An eerily graceful bow, but a bow nonetheless, I wasn't sure whether I should be awed by the gesture, or weirded out. I never looked at myself as someone more superior to anyone else here, but in this moment I was being treated like royalty. The council even made sure to rearrange all of the tables so there would be one going horizontal straight ahead of me that had enough room to fit my entire guard, them and myself. The chairs were placed to face the rest of the cafeteria, and I realized that the council has never since I have been here, ate in the caf. Guess this is somewhat of a last supper, I thought as I made my way to sit down. I turned to my chair and noticed they were all still standing. I hurried to sit down and as I did they did as well. Okay, now that was a little much. I have eaten here plenty times, and not once has anyone stood for me, and waited for me to sit, but then again, I remember that the council does that every time we have a meeting. Maybe that's how it's supposed to be when they're around or something.

There were already trays of food set out in front of each of us and I had to force myself to eat. It was strange to watch the djamphir and wulfen as they talked amongst each other quietly. This place hasn't ever been this quiet, and it was beginning to get a little awkward. After the majority of us finished eating, the conversation started to die down. I knew we were getting closer to having to leave and load up in the trucks. Suddenly there was a clanking noise to my right; Christophe was standing and everyone turned to look at him as he cleared his throat. "If I may, say a few words?" Why was he asking me, was all I could think. I gave him a hesitant nod, not knowing what else to do.

"Tonight may very well be the last night for some of us," wow Chris, way to get straight to the point, was all I could think. "As some of you may very well know, you have a say in this matter. You all are aware that this mission is completely voluntary, and yet here you all are. I have to say that I am a bit surprised to see you all here ready to fight by Miss Anderson's side, but as you all know, if it were any one of us locked away in such a place, she would do the same for us, wulfen or djamphir. I'm honored to give my life to protect her, I'm honored to go into this battle fighting alongside all of you, and most of all I'm grateful to have been able to come this far in my life even if I may lose it. I know it will be for a good cause, and I know you all feel the same as I do. This woman," oh no, I know he isn't putting the spotlight on me; shit, he is, "who was once just a girl with little knowledge of this life, has grown to care for us all, for our safety, our happiness, and the fairness within the entire Order. She has led us to where we are now, she has been the one to keep peace between ourselves and the maharaj. It is important that you all know that without her, we'd be in chaos. Dru Anderson has become a Queen we could have never dreamed to have, she has become our salvation, our light in a time of darkness, and a savior in a time of imprisonment. We have Dwight and Elizabeth Anderson to thank for giving life to such an amazing being, and one who we will only know as Gran to thank for giving her such a unique upbringing. To Dru Anderson!"

"To Dru Anderson!" the entire caf said back. Before I knew it, tears slipped free of my traitorous eyes. I didn't realize how much they have all given up doing this with me. I felt pride swell up inside my chest, all I had ever had before was dad, and now, now I have so many others. It was a great feeling, but it began to get replaced with guilt. These boys, well men I guess, are all about to risk their lives in order to go into something I have set up. They may die, we all might, and yet here we are, gearing up to head into the snake pit anyway. I thought I had a death wish, but boy oh boy, this was much worse. How did I ever let it get this far?

"Hey, don't you dare feel guilt over what is happening. They aren't here for you to feel guilty, they're here to help you save our own, so feel proud," Graves whispered to me, reading my expression.

"Some of us could die-" he wouldn't hear any of that though.

"The ones they have may die, some already have. We just have to do what we can to wipe them out, and save who we can in the process." He squeezed my knee reassuringly and kissed the top of my head as he got up. "Looks like everyone's finishing up, you ready to head out?" I wanted to say no, I wanted to tell him that maybe we should go about this differently, but the truth was that this was the only way to go about it. We didn't have a choice here, our hands were tied. We can't keep letting the nosferatu think that they can mess with us this way. The only way to get them to back down is to put up a fight. And God help me, if I go down, I'm not going down without a fight. I got up and let him lead me out, my Guard was on our heels as we made our way through the halls toward the front doors of the schola. I glanced over at Christophe and when his eyes met mine he smiled. I smiled back hoping he didn't sense my uneasiness about this whole thing. Who was I kidding though, of course he sensed it just as I sensed his. I came to a stop just outside the doors taking in the fresh night time air, I turned around to find Nat walking up to me with sadness in her eyes that I had never seen before.

"Be careful Dru."

"I will, I promise," was all I could say. The guys started to load up the trucks, which were all black swat-like ones. I gave Nat one last hug and turned to go towards the rest of the group. My Guard and I were to occupy our own that was in the middle of the rest. I turned back and gave Nat and the schola building one last look. I knew we had a long way to travel, and hated that we had to do it half on the road and half on foot, but to know that I had a home to return to and people I loved waiting for me gave me the courage to get in.

The drive was a long one. No one said much for the ride, except for the few recaps of our plans. We came to a stop at some road off the main highway deep in the woods. As I got out of our truck I was taken aback at the scenery set out before me. It wasn't the forest that intrigued me, but the amount of people that were in it. Wulfen, Maharaj, and djamphir flooded the area. All of our transportation was surrounding us as a barrier of protection. I knew there were others meeting us here from other scholas, but I had no idea how many. I met up with the council in the center of the large gathering and with them were a dozen older looking djamphir, probably the leaders of each schola we had. Introductions were made, and with each one I received a bow, in which I bowed right back; when in Rome right. They gave me small smiles when I did it back but no one said a word. Bruce and Hiro took the liberty in filling them in on their parts to our plan, while my Guard and I resorted near the vehicles. Christophe, Ash, Leander and Graves never left my side, and were on guard even though we were around our own.

"When we start the hike we have to keep in mind that no matter what happens we stick by each other. I'd prefer if we all fell back behind the larger group, seeing as we'll have to redirect our path from theirs anyway," I explained.

"Leander, you know exactly where to plant the explosives right?" Graves asked for the hundredth time.

"If you ask again I will make you demonstrate it," he replied sounding a bit edgy.

Graves sighed, as did Christophe, "Look, I'm sorry, but we only have one shot at this and it has to be perfect."

"Christophe, you're sure you can undo the locks to the cells from that much of a distance, and without knowing exactly where they are?" I asked.

"It will take some concentration, but I'm sure I can manage," he replied calmly.

"Dru, I don't think you being in there is such a good idea still," Ash said.

"We've gone over this again and again, they can't swarm us if I'm there. My toxicity will hold a majority of them back, and those that make it through will be too weak to put up much of a fight. Plus, as soon as the explosions from the tunnels below hit we're scrambling back out of there. The sun will be out by then and they'll be trapped," I said as convincingly as possible. He knew better though, he knew we're aiming to kill, and that there's no way we can leave any survivors. But we couldn't say that in front of Leander, we just couldn't. The full plan will unfold when the time was right, and whatever didn't work out in our favor left us to improvise.

"Looks like they're all starting to head out," Benjamin said as he walked past us. "Let's get a move on shall we?"

"Dru-girl, the wulfen are flanking the sides and rear of the cavalry, I told them I'm stayin' close to you though if you're okay with that," Shanks said as he came to a stop in front of Graves and me.

"You'd do it even if I said not to so why even ask?" I replied playfully.

"Eh, _svetocha _ respect and all. Besides I promised Nat to keep an eye on you," he said turning serious.

"Well then, looks like we've added one to the band wagon," Graves said mock punching him in the shoulder.

"Don't forget Robert, you're their leader when we get to the destination," Christophe chimed in.

"Ya, I know," he shrugged, "but you guys would be much more fun on the hike there."

Geez, I can understand being light hearted about this, but there will not be any fun in it that's for sure. With the situation being what it is though, I guess we all cope in different ways.

"Let's get going than," I announced trying to smile. Graves grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to a stop as everyone started the hike to our possible death.

"You know, if anything happens-" he put a finger to my lips to keep me from talking, "If ANYTHING happens to me Dru, please tell me you'll move on. I can't risk my life for you if it's going to be for nothing. I have to know that you're going to keep on living. I'm not saying to not mourn me, but please keep living, find love again, get married, have kids, just keep going. Can you do that?" He cupped my face and kissed my lips softly before pulling me into an embrace. He took a step back and looked at me waiting for an answer. How do I answer something like that? I thought back to the dream I had, and thought about the determination I had to keep on living at the thought of losing them all.

"I promise, and by the way, it's Audruina. My mom named me after her mother," I said smiling, and he smiled back at me.

"I think I prefer, Dru," he said softly. I looked up at him, and almost got lost in his beautiful green eyes.

"So did my dad," I replied, holding back my tears.

"Thank you, for everything, Dru," he said as he hugged me again.

"No problem, babe. First one's free," I said with a smile still plastered on my face. And with that we were off, hand in hand, following after the others.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The hike to our destination wasn't as long as I thought it would be, except for the fact that I was barely able to see a damn thing. The only downside to being a _svetocha _ was not being able to see in the dark, all I was able to see during our hike were glowing eyes surrounding me from everyone around. Graves navigated me most of the way with a slight tug of my hand here and there. By the time we had the Castle in our line of sight everyone broke off to their assigned areas surrounding the enormous building. The draw bridge wasn't down, but that's not going to be a problem since we had a plan lined up for getting across the moat anyway. Through my tiny ear piece Hiro confirmed they were nearing the tunnels. I knew it was time for me to put myself into a vision ASAP to make sure the coast was clear.

"Everyone be quiet, I need to focus," I whispered. Graves started to object, but Ash hushed him.

"What is she doing?" Leander asked sounding intrigued but nervous. I'm taking it Ash gave him a death stare cause he didn't ask again.

_It felt even colder and damper than before. I made my way through the tunnel towards the cell block. I can feel the soft feather tips of my owl as it guided me. The hall was empty, and not only that, but it was dark. A few of the cells from before were empty, and my heart began to sink. I made it to Dylan's cell, and thanked God that he was still lying there. When I went over to Alton's cell the gate was open and he was gone, 'shit shit shit' I cursed my self. I made my way to the first floor, back to the creepy office of the Christophe look a like and found him there, he was laying on the floor, his body limp and his breathing was so shallow. __**Creak**__. I turned toward the door immediately forgetting that they can't see me, and in walked a hideous blonde sucker. She was flanked by 3 larger one's ordering them to take the garbage back to his cell. I wanted to hit her so damn badly, but my anger withered away when the next thing that came out of her mouth caused my knees to buckle. "The Order will be coming for us soon. We need to be ready to leave by the next sunset. We can't risk them finding us, not while we haven't achieved our goal in ridding the world of Reynard."_

_The next sunset, shit. At least we didn't wait another day! I followed them to the elevator and waited until they all returned. When they went upstairs I heard someone shouting. "You will obey my orders!" it was the evil twin, he had another sucker twice his size pinned up against the wall. _

_"Yes my lord," was all he could squeeze out of his constricted throat._

_"Good, now as I said, at sunset we will reanimate the weak, and take those worthy with us. Make sure we have all transportation ready." He growled, as he dropped the sucker to the floor. "Right now we rest, than when the time comes we head out."_

_I made my way back through the tunnels breathing a sigh of relief when I found them all empty. I could see the Order organizing themselves along the rocky walls across the makeshift moat surrounding this place. They already had the cable wires set up going across it, they wouldn't need them to get across initially, but we would need them for the wounded to latch them onto on their way out._

I came to, and was more than grateful that I had no nausea associated with what I just did. I gave them the clear to head in and before Leander took off to do his bidding he gave me a look I couldn't decipher. "I didn't know you could Astral Project," he said sounding amazed.

"My Gran called it True Seeins; they used to come and go, mostly when I slept, but now I can go in on my own," I explained.

"What are you?" He said sounding far off. Before I could ask what he meant he was off. From this distance I could see the red and blue hex lines begin to surround the castle. I even seen a few of those smoky hex dogs ready to pounce toward the large building, awaiting the signal. This was it, I thought, as I pulled Graves in for a possible last kiss. Leander was back in no time, and through my ear piece I could hear a lot of muffled sounds.

"We're heading back out," Hiro said quietly.

That was our cue, we hit the remote key to the explosive devices Leander set up and the next thing I knew the ground shook from the explosion ahead of us. _God I hope the tunnels are as sturdy as I need them to be! _We ran straight toward the smoke, leaping high as we crossed the moat. My nails dug into the stone wall trying to keep me up, and soon I began to climb. We were at the entrance of the foyer within seconds, and to my surprise it was completely empty. We stood there with our backs to eachother waiting, and we got nothing but silence. Through a window from the second floor I could see the dimness of dawn approaching. Suddenly there was a light chuckle somewhere from the depths of the darkness and he suddenly appeared, but not alone. Suckers surrounding us from every dark corner this place had.

"You silly children, are you really putting yourself into the lion's den willfully?" Christophe's brother asked, "My my brother, all you had to do was knock."

"what is it you want from me?" Christophe replied.

"I want many things of you, first off, YOUR HEAD IN MY TROPHY ROOM!" He shouted back.

Christophe snarled in response, they started to close in on us little by little. The next step in our plan was ready to unfold. "NOW!" I shouted and even though we all stood where we were, the person on the other end of my ear piece new it was meant for them. We suddenly felt the entire castle shake all around us and with that signal wulfen were leaping in through the windows beginning their attack. The hex dogs made it in from behind us snapping and snarling and any approaching sucker. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that we accomplished our initial goal of coming here, and that was getting our people out. The suckers weren't expecting an ambush like this and they were more than surprised when the attack began. Ash, who was now almost eight feet of werwulf, was still by my side as I fell into first guard. With my knees bent, I was ready to fling towards them all, but knew it was wiser not to. The ones surrounding us spread themselves out, and you could see a few near the main stair case staying close to their leader knowing they had to protect him. The few that tried to come close fell choking and clawing at their throats, the ones that didn't immediately fall were met by my malaika or Ash's razor sharp teeth.

"Let's get out of here," Leander said from behind me. He knew what we were up to, but he didn't want to voice his disagreement at that time. Although now, he was definitely not liking where he was and very much wanted to get out of there.

"Leave," I said firmly. I turned to my right spinning my swords in the circles they were meant to spin in. I cut and slashed through one after another, with Ash staying close and keeping me as protected as he can. As I looked to my left I could see Christophe tearing through the suckers, picking them off one by one as he made his way towards his brother with Graves right behind him dealing with his own group of nosferat. I don't know how, but we had gotten separated, and I knew Ash and I had to make our way back towards them. I felt my aspect burn through me with its oil soft heat as I forced my way through the fighting. Stiking out as I needed to, which wasn't too often since my toxicity was killing them off for me. With my malaika still gently whirring around me, I was cleaving into flesh from all directions. Using one suckers head to mount off of as i spun and met another mid air, i could hear the crunching sound of it's bones breaking beneath my booted foot. Back on the ground i ran toward a group of six suckers crashing into them as i skidded and leapt. My malaika flicked out, spinning in the circles they were meant to. My owl soaring above me in the vast room made contact with another suckers face as i sliced her in half. I danced around them as they came at me in waves, attacking in all directions

Suddenly I heard a whimper from behind me, and as I spun ready to strike Ash was thrown across the vast room and out the front entrance. With fury boiling deep inside me, I was spinning slicing my malaika through any suckers flesh that got close to me. I worked my way through the crowd as quick and efficiently as possible, striking out when i needed to. Before I knew it I was past Christophe and Graves heading straight towards the nasty grin staring at me from the staircase. This whole damn time that asshole hasn't moved an inch. Until he really took a look at me, and realized he was who I was heading for, that is. What is that look he has? It's fear, I soon realized; and with that sudden knowledge I gave him my own sinister smile. As he started to slowly back away I screamed, a high pitched ravenous cry that could shatter glass into a million tiny shards. The suckers around me couldn't even come within five feet of me with out choking and clawing at themselves. I made my way towards him when suddenly that hideous blonde from earlier stepped in my line of sight. Her face was already mottling, but she didn't retreat. I struck both blades towards her, my right leg stretched up catching her in the face as my blades whistled, slashing through her flesh. My rage burned through me, and i didn't hold back in the least bit as I kept moving towards my main goal, watching as he backed up some more. My owl was still circling the vast space diving towards him with open claws any chance it got.

I realized the fighting around me had died down and everyone within these walls were now surrounding the thing that called himself Christophe's brother. He turned to run up the stairs, but before he made it up even one step Ash, who i was relieved to know was okay, was on him pinning him to the stairs. Christophe made his way around me and Graves was by my side in an instant, halting my forwarding steps. Ash turned him over so he could look up, "You're really going to murder your own brother?" He asked Christophe, and believe it or not, the sick son of a bitch was laughing.

"You aren't any brother of mine," he replied. "This is over!" He shouted as the raised his malaika ready to cut his head off.

"You have no idea how over it is, go ahead, but don't think any of you will make it out alive," he said through his hysterical laughter. Christophe sliced through his throat and as his brother's hand fell limp, a small metal device fell down the stairs. **SHIT!**

"TAKE COVER!" I shouted as the whole place began to crumple beneath our feet. We made our way towards the entrance, Graves still holding onto me pulling me with him. As we made our way out I noticed someone had been smart enough to release the draw bridge. We crossed it and made it to the other side in no time.

I stopped and turned to make sure we had everyone with us. Ash almost ran into Graves and me, leaping over us to avoid impact. He looked pretty beat up, but no where near as bad as Graves. He was bleeding from all over, with gashes across his chest and stomach, and all over his back. I began to cry just looking at his marred body and face. I turned back to Ash holding back my tears.

"Where's Chris?" I said, knowing he'd be one to stay near us, especially me.

"He was right behind me, I swear. He kept shouting for me to move it!" Ash said.

The three of us looked back towards the crumpling structure. I started to move when Ash suddenly had his arms around me holding me back. Graves turned to me and cupped my face in both of his hands, calming me with his beautiful green eyes. He kissed me passionately and before I could respond to his lips he was gone heading back across the bridge. As we waited for what seemed like hours, there was another explosion and suddenly the entire place was in flames. I dropped to my knees watching as the flames grew higher over the rising sun on the coastline behind it. I could feel Ash still holding onto me and before I knew it I was screaming. Not the shrilly svetocha cry, but a cry filled with agony. I felt like a child whose family has just been ripped from her, although with my past, I guess I should be used to that. Sobbing loudly and clinging to Ash I could only stare at the irate flames. Soon another set of arms surrounded me, and I knew without looking that it was Shanks.

We all sat and watched as more of the building fell to pieces, crumbling into itself and the water surrounding it. Than as if my eyes were playing tricks on me, I seen a shadow coming out of the flames. It was distorted and oddly shaped until I realized what it was. More like who; Graves was making his way towards us slowly, carrying Christophe. He looked too weak, and I didn't think they'd make it all the way before the bridge fell too. Just as I thought it Ash and Shanks were at his side. Shanks took over carrying Christophe, and as Graves handed him over he began to collapse himself. Ash was luckily there to catch him and lifted him effortlessy across the rest of the bridge.

We all walked silently off the property of the castle to be met by our SWAT trucks right outside. Benjamin hopped out of the driver seat and opened the back doors allowing us to climb in.

"We gotta get back ASAP! I don't know how much longer these two can last without treatment and surgery," Shanks said.

With a look of sadness and determination, Benjamin nodded and replied, "I suggest you all buckle up."


End file.
